Lost with in a fairy tale
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Scarlett is alone in the world now that her mother and pa have died. What will happen to her now? Will her prince charming be Rhett Butler and will they live happily together? Or will her stepfamily stand in her way? Read and find out please and thanks.
1. Chapter 1:Never the same

**Lost with in a fairy tale**

Chapter 1: Never the same

**A/N:** This takes place when Scarlett is little. But as the story goes on she gets older. I will tell you when she does.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the plot and Scarlett's brother's name Alexander James.

Once upon a time in Atlanta, Georgia on a plantation that covered acres and acres of land was the Tara Plantation. There lived a man by the name of Gerald O'Hara. He was an Irishman who came over too Georgia at a young age. Gerald had a lovly daughter Katie Scarlett O'Hara, but everyone called her Scarlett. Scarlett was a spiting image of her mother. She had long black hair as black as night,her eyes where the color of a four leaf clover in Ireland.(**A/N:**She looks like Bonnie to make it easier) She was loved by so many people in Atlanta. When ever someone heard O'Hara they thought of Gerald and his family.

Scarlett had an older brother by the name of Alexander James O'Hara. He was tall with dark green eyes as well, dark brown hair, one or two freckles. He was about 12 years older then Scarlett. So Scarlett barley saw him he was either away at school or in Virgina with some friends, but he would come home every once in a while. So in a way Scarlett was kind of an only child since her brother was hardly around. Scarlett had everything a plantation's daughter could want and more. Her own room fit for a princess, pony with ridding lessons, her own slave, the finest toys, children from the wealthiest family's as her playmates and of course the finest cloths. She basically had everything a child could possibly want so the list could go on and on. But the best thing Scarlett had where her loving and caring parents. She was the light of there life's. They where what a Georgia family should have been back in the 1860's. But one day when Scarlett was five part of her life was gone forever.

Her mother was a nurse at the local hospital but made house calls regularly. While she was in the next village looking after a patient she became very ill. Scarlett at the time was at her aunts who she hadn't seen for a very long time. On a very stormy night as the thunder rolled in, the lighting struck the whole sky and as the rain began to poor. Scarlett came hom not knowing what had happened to her poor mother.

"Pa! I've missed you so much" Scarlett said giving her pa a hug. He picked her up and gave her a hug in return. But Scarlett could tell something was wrong by the sad expression upon her pa's face.

"Pa what's wrong? Where's mother?" Scarlett asked looking at her pa waiting for an answer. This didn't make any since her mother was normaly right there with her Pa when she got home from any where. Come home from a friends, school everything but now she wasn't there. Maybe she was at the hospital. Scarlett could understand that after all she was a nurse and she had to help people. Just Scarlett wanted to when she got older.

Gerald was so afraid too tell his little princess what had happened. How would she react? Oh she was only five years old. All these thoughts where going through Gerald's head all at once it was just too much. So he didn't answer instead a heavy black lady answered.

"Yaw ma was taken care of someone in the next village when she…she became very ill. Dr. Meade thinks it might be typholid" Mammy said as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was telling a little girl this.

Scarlett wanted down from her Pa. She began to wiggle to get out of his arms. Gerald put his daughter down. As soon as Scarlett's feet hit the ground. Scarlett ran looking all around the house yelling for her mother. "Mother Mother! Where are you?" she yelled through out the house. Scarlett was so scared by this point that she thought she was going to lose her mind. So she ran over to Mammy and said "mother?". What was going on this was not very funny she wanted her mother and she wanted her now.

Mammy's eyes drifted over too a door that was slightly open. Scarlett went into the room too find her mother lying on a bed with candles all around. Why was the room so dark? none of his made any since her Mother always kept the house very bright and happy. But this, this was just as dark as night fall. All of a sudden Scarlett thought of something more important, more terrifying. Why didn't her mother move? Unless No! It couldn't be…her...her mother was dead.

"NO! This can't be mother can't be dead. She just can't be" Scarlett cried as she laid her head on the bed. "No..I...I'm not...b...believing in...an...any of this. This...Is... isn't happening it...Ju... just... isn't" as a sob got stuck in her throat.

Scarlett cried for hours as she sat at her mother's bedside. Scarlett hoped and prayed that her tears of grief and sorrow would bring her mother back. But it was no use her mother was gone. She would never get to see Scarlett grow up into a lovely young lady, get married or any of that stuff. Her Pa came in a few hours later. He put his arms around Scarlett's shaking shoulders. Scarlett looked up with a gasp.

"Pa w…why…did…mother have to die?" Scarlett asked in between sobs looking up at her pa. She just didn't understand any of this. She was only five years old how could she understand any of it.

"Because she is needed in heaven. More then she is here" Gerald answered his daughter while he tried to keep the tears away. He did all he could to get her to understand. He knew that it was hard for a five year old to understand.

"But we need her **more**" Scarlett cried harder. "She belongs with **us**". No she didn't want to believe that either. She and her parents went to church ever sunday but even now she still didn't understand this.

"I know sweetheart I know" Gerald said kissing his daughter on the forehead. He felt so bad for his little princess. She was only five and she had lost her mother at such a young age. But at least she still had her pa.

Three days later was the funeral. Scarlett was in her room. Standing in front of a mirror looking at her reflection. She wore a small black dress, with a pair of black gloves. Her hair was pulled back on each side by two black bows holding it into place.

As Scarlett looked in the mirror she saw a tear fall onto the dresser. She never thought she would be doing this. Scarlett imagined playing tea party with her mother, sitting on the porch while her mother tough her how to sow or above all she just could see her mother being there just being her mother. Only being five that's what a mother is in her small mind was supposed to do. As Scarlett continued looking in the mirror she didn't even notice that Mammy had walked in and saw Scarlett crying.

"Scarlett honey doesn't cry. It any yaw fault" Mammy said. But it was no use Scarlett just cried and cried then she said.

"If only I would have known. I would have come home sooner. I…did…didn't even get too say goodbye"she cried as she berried her face into her small hands. It was all her fault why didn't she just stay home instated of going to her aunts? Oh my didn't she?

"You don't have to say goodbye too her. She is always with yaw" Mammy said trying the best she could to get Scarlett to stop crying.

After doing what she could Mammy told Scarlet it was time too go. That afternoon was a very gloomy, rainy and sad one as it started to rain buckets and buckets. It was just like the day that Scarlett's mother had died a lonely one as well. Scarlett, her Pa along with many other people stood at Ellen O'Hara's grave. Scarlett looked down at the grave. Her mother couldn't be there she should be there with her and her father. Doing all the things a mother should do. But now her mother was gone. Now all she had was the memories of her and her mother.

As she had before Scarlett began too cry. Big fat tears fell from her young green eyes. She held a handkerchief up to her mouth and eyes. This just couldn't happen it just couldn't. Her mother was a healthy woman.

This had too be a dream just a dream that was all. She was in a dream all she had to do was wake up and it would be over. She would find her mother in the sitting room reading a book and her father reading the paper with his pipe. But know this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare come true.

For the past few years Scarlett had been having a dream that something bad was going to happen too her. Maybe this was it? But this didn't look like it did in her dream. In her dream she was alone with know one. Not even her pa. Scarlett didn't think anything of it.

Scarlett didn't think the tears would ever stop. They where getting ready to leave when it began storm in the distance. She and her Pa where riding away as she looked back one last time. Scarlett would never see her mother again. As she looked back she saw them put the coffin in the ground where her mother would stay.

That dream that Scarlett was having would come true years down the road, and it wasn't a very good dream either it was a nightmare that would come true much later. And there would be no one there to stop it either. Not even Scarlett herself.

**A/N:**Poor Scarlett! What do you think the nightmare is that Scarlett is having? Tell me what you think it is in a review thanks:) This is my first GWTW story that I have taken and made it into a fairy tale. What do you think? Like it hate it. Hope you like. If you do please review I would love that. Don't worry I'm working on my other stories as well (Once upon a Twilight). I haven't forgotten. So please don't give up on me.


	2. Chapter 2:Losing a love one

Chapter 2: Losing a love one

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. In this chapter I tried as much as I could to change the basic Cinderella story into my own tell me what you think. Oh and I also changed the first chapter so you might want to go back and re-read some of it just to let you know I aadded that Scarlett had a brother to the story.

Things began too slowly go back too the way it used too be. But for Scarlett things would never be the same. Her Pa never stoped being Pa. He took very good care of her and she knew he loved her so very much. But her father often had too go too Twelve Oaks about some business. She would often ask if she could go along with him but the answer was always no.

"Pa do you have too go?" A seven year old Scarlett asked looking up at her Pa. With her lovely green eyes as wonder filled them.

"I'm sorry princess. I have too go talk to Mr. Wilkes about some land" Gerald said getting down on his daughters level.

"Can't I go with you please?" Scarlett asked as she begged her Pa for her to go. She wanted so badly to go with him. She wouldn't be any trouble to him no not at all. She had one of her best friends to play with and that was Ashley Wilkes.

"I'm sorry Katie Scarlett but you need too stay here. But I will be back as soon as I can" he kissed Scarlett goodbye then left for the Wilkes.

Scarlett watched as her Pa galloped away on his horse. Unknowing to Scarlett the next time she would see her Pa someone would be with him.

* * *

"You can't get me!" Scarlett yelled to her best friend Melanie Hamilton. "Come on Melly!" she laughed as she ran all over the yard.

"Scarlett it's your turn too be it now not mine" Melanie yelled through the large pastor. Melanie finally caught up with Scarlett and tagged her. "Now your it" looking at Scarlett with a smile going across her lips.

"Fine have it your way" Scarlett said as she began too run with her dress blowing in the wind. "But don't blame me if I catch you quicker"

Scarlett and Melanie where having such fun playing tag. When they head Mammy's voice calling them.

"Scarlett, Melanie! Yaw know little girls don't play like that. Come on in the house. Scarlett yaw Pa's do too be here in a few minuets".

"Pa's coming home" Scarlett said with happiness as she and Melanie ran inside.

* * *

"Do I have too wear that thing?" Scarlett asked Mammy as she pointed at a little royal blue dress lying on her bed. How she hated wearing lace,dresses just everything a little girl was supposed to wear. Scarlett would rather wear just a dress with out the lace and everything else to her those things where just so unrecoverable.

"Yes yaw do now suck in" Mammy said lacing Scarlett's corset.

So Scarlett wore the blue dress. She really didn't want too but she guess she would for her Pa.

"Now that's how a little girl should dress like. Not in that rag of a dress you wore earlier" Mammy said finishing Scarlett's hair.

"You think Pa will recognize me?" Scarlett asked looking in a mirror. She had on the royal blue dress, pair of white stockings on with a pair of little black shoes. Her hair in corn rolls down her back. She really looked like a plantation's owners daughter. As of a couple minuets ago she did not.

"I'm sure he will. How could he forget you" Mammy said with a laugh.

Scarlett waited and waited for her Pa.

"Mammy where is Pa wasn't he supposed to be here by now" Scarlett asked with a wine.

"Calm down child he will be here soon"Mammy said looking at Scarlett. As she paced back and forth. Mammy new how much Scarlett loved her Pa.

By the time he arrived Scarlett was sitting on the porch all pooped out from all the excitement. Kind of heard to believe being a seven year old right?

"There's my little princess"Gerald said as he stood in front of Scarlett.

Scarlett looked up with big eyes to find her Pa right there.

"Pa!" Scarlett said running into his arms. "I've missed you so much Pa"

"I've missed you as well Katie Scarlett" Gerald said with a smile.

"Where's Alexander? wasn't he visiting today Pa?" Scarlett asked looking at her Pa with her head cocked sideways. Besides her Pa Alexander was the next important man in Scarlett's life.

"Yes he was but he wrote me while I was at Twelve Oaks. Saying that his train was running late and that he wouldn't be able to make it. Gerald answered Scarlett then added " Now I have a surprise for you".

"Oh what is it Pa?" Scarlett asked clapping her hands together. What could it possibly be? Oh she just couldn't wait to find out. She just loved surprises.

"I would like you too meet your new mother and sisters" Gerald said going over too a black carriage.

"New mother, new sisters?" Scarlett asked confused what was her Pa talking about? Weren't they fine just them?

"You're going too love them" Gerald said reassuring his little princess. "One of the girls shes close to your age"

Scarlett trusted her Pa very much. He knew what was best for her. Her Pa helped three women out of a carriage. Two of them looked like they where Scarlett's age. And the other to be much older then Scarlett.

"Scarlett this is Carreen" Gerald pointed too his left. Too a girl with dark hair like Scarlett's. She had dark blue eyes with long eyelashes. Carreen was five years old but seemed much older then five. "This is Suellen" was the girl too the right, with strawberry blond hair. Her dark eyes went well with her red Orange dress. She looked too be nice but all so seemed a little prissy and a know it all. But that was just Scarlett's option. Suellen was a year younger then Scarlett. "And this Scarlett is your new mother. India" (**A/N**: I know what you are thinking India's like 19. In my story she's in her late 20's and Gerald is in his mid 30's as well. Figured I would clear that up for you)she was tall, blondish brown hair up in a bun with a net like thing covering it. Just like her daughters she seemed nice but Scarlett wasn't quit sure yet. Gerald finished introducing Scarlett too her new family.

"Its nice too meet you all" Scarlett said with a smile and a curtsy. "I didn't know my Pa was getting remarried?"

"It's nice too meet you too sweetie. Oh yes I'm surprised that he didn't write and tell you" India said with a smile. "Girls say hello too your new stepsister" as her warm smile fell.

"It's nice too meet you Scarlett" the girls said together.

So Scarlett had a family again. Things where going too be different she could fill it. But would it be the good filling Scarlett was hoping for? Or would it be a wrong fill? Scarlett wasn't quit sure. Scarlett couldn't wait too tell her friends about her new family, she was the luckiest girl in the world. That night while Gerald tucked in his princess he asked her what she thought of her new family.

"What do you think about your new family, princess?" Gerald asked as he sat on the edge of her king size bed.

"Very much. They are very nice. But do you think they will like me?" Scarlett asked her Pa as she sat up.

"What kind of question is that? Of course they will. They will love you just as much as I do" Gerald said with a laugh.

"But why did you get remarried? India said that you should have wrote me telling me so" Scarlett asked cocking her head to one side.

"Well because I couldn't possibly take care of you by myself-" Gerald started.

"But we have Mammy" Scarlett said cutting her pa off. What little Scarlett was saying was true they did have Mammy wasn't that enough?

"Yes we do but it is not her responsibility to raise you. When I should. And that is why I got remarried too have someone look after you besides Mammy when I am away" Gerald finished "Now which story do you want me to read too you?" he asked waiting for his daughters answer.

"Um...the story of the glass shoe" Scarlett said but she couldn't remember the name of it.

"Cinderella?" Gerald asked looking at his daughter.

Scarlett nodded her head yes with a smile. "yes Pa that's the one".

"Okay then. Once upon a time in a far away place there lived a man and his daughter. They where very happy together the girl had everything she could possibly want and more. But it got to the point where the father couldn't take care of his daughter anymore because he was getting on in age. So he took her to a orphanage and they took her in. The little girl was so unhappy that her father was gone for good. One day a lady with two daughters of her own adopted the girl. But without knowing to the little girl the woman only adopted her to do all the house work(**A/N**: Okay I know that is not the story of Cinderella. But I figured since I was doing the story of Cinderella I would re due the one that Gerald is telling Scarlett)-" Gerald looked down to see that his little princess had fallen asleep lessening to the story. He kissed her forehead and blew out the candle and left the room.

Scarlett dreamed that dream that she had so many times before. But this time it changed just a little bit. It began like it had many other times. She was alone with out anyone not even her Pa was with her.

"Pa where are you?"Scarlett yelled through the dark but he didn't answer. Soon things came into view.

But it wasn't her Pa it was her step family. What where they doing in her dream? They began yelling at her to do things.

"Scarlett don't just stand there do what we tell you"India yelled at her.

Scarlett didn't understand any of this. Why was her new mother telling her too do so many things? It wasn't her responsibility too do so.

"But mother Pa doesn't make me do any of those things" Scarlett said looking at her few family.

"Well you're father isn't here anymore now is he" Suellen said coming into view.

"What do you mean Pa isn't here?" Scarlett asked very worried.

"How could you for get the death of your own father" Carreen said cold like. "What kind of daughter are you?"

"What are you talking about death of Pa?" Scarlett asked taking a few steps back.

"It happened just a few days ago. Your dear and loving Pa died of some kind of sickness. You where a mess you just cried and cried. In fact you wouldn't stop for days" India said evil like as her eyes narrowed.

"Pa died. No it can't be. It just can't be" Scarlett said as she began to cry in her sleep.

"Yes he did and now you do what we tell you" India said looking at her daughters then at Scarlett.

Scarlett cried out in her sleep. Her Pa came running in.

"Scarlett what's wrong sweetie?" Gerald running to her.

"I had a nightmare" Scarlett cried it seemed so real. "That you where dead and that my mother and sisters where glad because they could tell me what to do"

"Oh honey nothing is going too happen too me. I promise I will be around for a long time" Gerald rocked his daughter back and forth telling her it was going to be okay. Then he began too sing the famous Irish song. Scarlett's mother used too do the same when she was a baby.

Scarlett finally fell back asleep and didn't have another nightmare the remainder of the night.

Seven years later

Seven years went by and Scarlett loved having a family again. a fourteen year old Scarlett was sitting on the front porch talking too the Tarleton twins.

"So how do you like having a new family" Brent Tarleton asked.

"I like it. Never thought my Pa would get remarried again" Scarlett said with a small smile.

A few moments later Melanie walked up in her new dress she had told Scarlett about.

"Hi Melly" Scarlett said with a smile. "I love your dress"

"Why thank you. What are we talking about?" Melanie asked sitting next too Stuart Tarleton.

"Where talking about Scarlett's new family" Stuart answered Melanie.

"Aw how's that going for you?" Melanie asked looking at Scarlett wondering what she would say. Melanie had heard a lot of things from different people about the new family members.

"Okay I guess. But sometimes I get this awful filling that they don't like me one bit" Scarlett answered her best friend. Looking around to make sure know one was lessening. "Ever since Pa's been gone I've had to do everything and with no help what so ever"

"They do too like you. You know they do" Melanie said rolling her eyes just a little bit. "I'm sure what you're saying about how you had to do everything was just cleaning your room"

"You're probably right I guess I'm just making things up" Scarlett said with a laugh. "But I'm not making the thing about doing everything I swear. Now I need too go meet Pa". She said her goodbyes and went and waited for Pa.

"Scarlett come in the house" India said to Scarlett as she looked out a window.

'No I'm going too wait for Pa to come home from the Wilkes" Scarlett said going on her way not caring what her new mother thought.

"Great balls of fire that girl never does what she's told" India said quietly as she backed away from the window. But the Terleton's and Melanie heard her as plan as day.

"Scarlett was right about her new family not liking her. Or at least not her mother anyway. Did you hear what her new mother just said?" Brent asked looking at his brother and Melanie. As he stood up.

His brother and Melanie nodded there head yes. But there was nothing they could do about it.

Scarlett waited for her Pa she couldn't wait too see him. She wanted too tell her Pa about how she was force too do everything while he was gone. She finally saw him gallop over a fence and through a small river.

"Pa" Scarlett said giving him a hug. "You know you're not supposed to be doing that. India doesn't think you should".

"Katie Scarlett first off you are too call your new mother by mother not by her first name. And second I don't need your mother telling me not too. I'm capable of doing this" Gerald said s they walked around the plantation.

"I know Pa I just don't want you to get hurt" Scarlett said with a sad look upon her face. "I don't know what I would do if something happened too you"

"Don't worry princess nothing is going too happen too me" Gerald said with a smile.

When they got back too the house Scarlett remember she needed too tell her father about last week.

"Pa something happened last week you should know about" Scarlett started "You're new-" but she didn't get too finish her step family came out to meet her Pa.

""Father!" the girls said giving him a hug.

"How are my daughters?" Gerald asked looking at them.

"Good but I want too wear Scarlett's blue dress to the party." Suellen said with a wine.

"Your dress is fine my dear" India told her daughter. Suellen just rolled her eyes with disapointment.

"Scarlett what did you want to tell me?" Gerald asked facing his daughter.

Scarlett looked up at her father but the looks upon her stepfamily's faces told her not too say a word. "Nothing Pa it was nothing" Scarlett said as her eyes meet the ground.

Right then and there she could have told her Pa but she didn't. All because she was scared of her step family.

The next day was the party at the Wilkes house. Scarlett had been looking forward too the party for quit sometime. Not just because she got too hang out with her friends. Because Scarlett would get too see her other best friend Ashley Wilkes.

"Come Scarlett it's time too go too the Wilkes" Mammy said coming into Scarlett's room.

"I'm coming. I will be down in a few moments" Scarlett said as she fixed her hair then she was out her bedroom door. As she was walking down the hall she saw her step family coming her way. They looked at Scarlett as if she was not worthy of being part of there family. Scarlett just sighed sadly and made her way to the carriage.

* * *

As Scarlett walked through the doors of the Wilkes house, Ashley came up to her.

"Why Scarlett O'Hara don't you look nice" Ashley said with a smile.

"Thank you. It's been a while hasn't it?" Scarlett asked as she gave him a hug. In so many ways Ashley was like a brother to her.

"Yes it has" Ashley said with a small laugh.

"Where's Melanie at?" Scarlett asked looking around for her other best friend.

"There she is" Ashley pointed behind Scarlett. "Over here Melly" Ashley called.

Melanie came over too Scarlett and Ashley. "Having fun?" Melanie asked holding a glass of punch.

"Yes" Scarlett and Ashley said together.

"Hey Scarlett I heard that your father got remarried" Ashley said looking at Scarlett.

"Yes seven years ago. Where have you been?" Scarlett asked raising her eye brows.

"I've been away for a while and I was wondering" Ashley said defending himself.

"Its okay things could be a little better" Scarlett said with a sigh.

"Scarlett here thinks that her step family doesn't like her" Melanie said looking at Ashley.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, you'll see" Ashley said patting Scarlett's hand.

"I told her the same thing" Melanie added moments later.

Hours had past and all Scarlett did was talk too Melanie, Ashley and a few more people. Soon it was time too go.

"Scarlett dear its time too go" Gerald told his oldest daughter.

"I'll be there in a moment Pa" Scarlett answered. "Well I have too go talk to you guys later. Maybe you guys can come over later".

Melanie and Ashley thought that was a good idea. So Scarlett told Ashley and Melanie goodbye then went out to find her family.

* * *

That night Scarlett's Pa told her he was going on another trip.

"But Pa you just got back" Scarlett said with sadness. "Can I PLEASE go with you this time. I've been to the Wlikes before. Plus I can play with Ashley I won't get in the way I promise" Scarlett begged as she put her hands into each other and had the puppy dog face to go along with it as well.

"I know Katie Scarlett that you wouldn't get in the way. In fact I know that you would be on your best behavior. But I just can't take you with me I'm sorry princess. But I will tell you what I will only be gone two weeks." Gerald said smiling at his daughter.

"One"Scarlett stated.

"Two" Gerald said.

They began playing rock paper scissors too see who would win. Scarlett chose rock and her Pa chose scissors. Causing Scarlett too win.

"All right one. But you have too be good while I'm gone alright" Gerald said with a laugh.

"I promise Pa" Scarlett promised with a smile. "I love you so much Pa"

"I love you too Katie Scarlett" Gerald said kissing Scarlett on the forehead. Gerald left the room closing the door behind him.

Scarlett snuggled into her covers and drifted off too sleep. That was one of the last times Scarlett would see her Pa alive and the last time she would hear the words I love you.

The next morning Scarlett was dreading. As she ate her breakfast she couldn't help but wait until a week was up then her Pa would be home from the Wilkes. After breakfast her Pa got ready to leave. Scarlett didn't want her Pa to leave. But she put on a brave smile for her Pa. But Scarlett couldn't keep the smile for long.

Why so glum Katie Scarlett?" Gerald asked as he put his fingers under his daughters chin forcing her to look at him.

"Because I don't want you too leave. I'm going to miss you so much Pa" Scarlett cried as she hug her fathers legs.

"Katie Scarlett please don't cry. I will be back as soon as I possibly can" Gerald said looking at her then at his family.

His little princess looked like she was going to lose it again. "Scarlett please don't cry anymore. While I'm gone will you do me a favor" Gerald started.

Scarlett nodded her head yes then asked "What Pa?" as she looked up into her Pa eyes.

"Will you get too know your step family a little better?" Gerald asked his daughter.

"No I will not. Her step family cared nothing about her" Scarlett thought but nodded her head yes. "Yes Pa" Scarlett managed to answer through her tears and sobs.

"That's my girl" Gerald said giving his princess a goodbye kiss.

Gerald got on his horse and was off. The family went inside but Scarlett stayed there too watch her Pa leave. As she watched her Pa Scarlett could tell something was wrong. The horse was limping on one leg that wasn't good.

Her Pa went to jump over the fence but the horses back legs got stuck. Causing to throw him from his horse.

"PA!" Scarlett yelled running too his side.

The rest of her family came running as well.

"Pa what's wrong. Please wake up! Please" begged Scarlett as she held her Pa's limp hand. Tears began to fall from her lovely green eyes. Was her Pa…dead? Oh she just couldn't imagine it she just couldn't.

"What happened?" India asked looking at Scarlett. As she got down to her husbands side.

"I don't know" Scarlett said with a sob. All of a sudden she heard a weak voice it was her Pa.

"Scarlett remember what I told you. I love you very much. I'm going too be with your mother" then his eyes closed one last time.

"NO! Pa please come back please" Scarlett begged as tears fell. Scarlett didn't want too believe this. This couldn't be happening.

Mammy came to guided Scarlett away from her Pa's lifeless body.

"NO LEAVE ME HERE" Scarlett sobbed as she berried her face into her Pa's jacket. The nightmare that Scarlett had, had so many times before was now a living nightmare.

For the next few days people came and went. It was the day of her Pa's funeral.

"Scarlett I'm so sorry for your lose" Ashley said giving her a hug. As he hugged her Scarlett just lost it. Ashley and Melanie where her only friends left.

"If there is anything I-we can do don't be afraid to ask" Melanie said giving her a hug as well.

Scarlett cried and cried as her best friends gave her hugs. Scarlett didn't want too believe this was happening. Just seven years ago Scarlett had lost her mother to the flue and now she had lost her Pa to a horse accident. She was alone with her step family. Scarlett meet other people at the grave site. As her friends hugged her Alexander walked up.

"Alexander!"Scarlett cried as she gave him a hug. She cried as she she huged his legs.

"Katie Scarlett don't cry. I'm here please don't cry" Alexander said stroking his sisters hair.

Scarlett stopped crying and meet other people as her brother and friends stood beside her.

"Scarlett we are so very sorry for your lose" Mrs. Merrie weather said as she held a tissue to her eyes.

Scarlett couldn't say a word except cry. More people came most of them Scarlett didn't know. But they knew her Pa.

"Scarlett I have to go I will try and come to visit as much as I can" Alexander said as he put his hat on and got in his carriage and rode off.

After everyone was gone Scarlett stood at her parents graves. "Mother, Pa why did you leave me?" Scarlett asked as she sank to her knees. It was know use anymore Scarlett finally knew that her parents where gone.

"SCARLETT COME ON!" India yelled as she and her daughters sat in the carriage. Scarlett got in and cried the whole way home. Like her step family cared.

That night at dinner Scarlett was put in her place by her step family.

"Now that your Pa has passed and since your brother doesn't live here anymore, I can do what ever I want. Starting with you Scarlett. From this point on you are too do what ever we tell you. In other words you're new slave" India snapped at Scarlett. "That means from this point on you don't get your room. You will stay in the loft of the barn. No more elegant cloths. All your cloths will be given too my daughters-"

"Yes that means I get Scarlett's blue dress" Suellen said jumping up and down.

Carreen just let out a small "yes" but that was all she didn't dare say another word she was having to much fun watching this happen. Her mother turned too her telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"Anyway you get too keep the dress you have on. You will be up when the sun is up no later. If that happens you will punished. Oh and those "friends" you call your "best friends" don't think you get too see them when ever you want. Is all this clear?" India asked coldly pointing a finger at Scarlett.

"But-"

"I said is that clear. Don't make me ask again".

"Y…yes I under….understand mother" Scarlett managed to say through the shock and tears. "What about the other's?"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! I am your stepmother I will never be your mother. As for the others they no longer work here anymore. I paid for there freedom-"

"Even Mammy's" Scarlett asked looking her stepmother in the eyes

"Yes even hers. So that way you won't have any help with any of the house work. Now leave you have a lot of work tomorrow" India said giving Scarlett a cold, mean look.

That just made Scarlett get chills. Scarlett ran from the room while she put her hands too her eyes trying too hide the tears. But it was know use they came anyway.

"Aw poor baby" Scarlett head Suellen laugh as she ran to her new room.

Why where her step family being so mean too her?

Now that nightmare Scarlett had so many times when she was younger was now true. How could this happen? Couldn't her Pa tell by the way they acted around her? Scarlett new since the start that her step family hated her.

**A/N:** Wow this chapter was so much longer 5,037 words. What do you think? I tried to make it my own story, hope I'm so tell me if I am or not thanks:) Now if you would please review thanks:)

Oh and I have a frined on here her username is x3loveactually she is a great writer and she has a story called:Hate that I Love you. And she would really like reviews for this story. Its really good if you would just take the time to read if you would please give it a chance I'm sure she would like that:)


	3. Chapter 3:No don't go

Chapter 3: No don't go

It has been two years since Scarlett's Pa has died. With in those two years Scarlett grew into a lovely sixteen year old. But along with that beauty came shame, long days, nights and of course work, works, work.

Scarlett was fast asleep in her so called "bedroom" dreaming peacefully of the good times when she was a little girl. She was such a happy child how she missed that. As she continued dreaming she began too have a dream of when both her parent's where still alive.

**Dream… **

Scarlett and her parents where sitting out on the big porch in front of there big house enjoying the lovely summer day, when Scarlett asked her Pa if he would push her on the swing.

"Pa will you push me on the swing?" a four year old Scarlett asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"Scarlett darling little girls don't jump up and down like that" Ellen said looking at her daughter.

"Sorry mother. Pa will you please push me on the swing?" Scarlett asked more lady like this time.

"Of course I will Katie Scarlett" Gerald said with a smile as he picked up his daughter and walked out too the swing and put her on.

"Higher, Pa higher!" Scarlett yelled with delight as she gripped the ropes.

So her Pa pushed her higher like she asked. While she was having fun on the swing her Pa began too tell jokes. Scarlett laughed and laughed till she thought she was going fall off the swing from laughing so hard. Her Pa always told the funniest jokes. Half an hour went by and it began to get dark.

"Katie Scarlett I think it's time too go in for the day" Gerald told his daughter as Scarlett got down from the swing.

"Alright Pa" Scarlett agreed with a smile. Too be honest she was very tired and was ready too go inside.

When they got inside Scarlett went too her room and put her night gown on. After doing so she went across the hall too her mothers study and saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"Mother will you brush my hair like you always do and read too me please?" Scarlett asked going over too her mother with a book in hand. Scarlett loved it when her parents would read too her.

Ellen looked up from her book and smiled at her daughter. "I sure will Scarlett" Ellen answered with a smile.

So Scarlett got on her mother's lap. Scarlett loved it when her mother would brushed her hair, she always like it when people played with her hair. Her mother always did her hair for her in the mornings. As Ellen brushed Scarlett's long midnight hair she began to hum. When Scarlett was a baby her mother would always hum this song too get her too sleep. After Ellen brushed Scarlett's hair she began reading the story of Rapunzel. By the time Ellen was half way through the story Ellen noticed that Scarlett was fast asleep in her lap. Ellen put Scarlett in her bed and tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. After her mother left Scarlett rolled over with a smile on her face. She had the best parents any child could ask for, and she was very thankful for that.

**End of dream**

As the dream continued a single tear escaped from Scarlett's eyes. Even in her dreams she would cry for her parents. As she began to cry in her sleep there was a bell in the background that just got loader and loader. Wait there was know bell in her dream not that she remembered. Oh know that was…no it couldn't be. Scarlett's eyes pooped open. No it couldn't be time already. Was it? The bell rang once more. Oh know it was and she was late her step family would be mad at her.

Scarlett wiped her eyes and hurried and got ready. Of course she really didn't have much too get ready with just a old worn out dress and a net that went over her hair to keep it out of her eyes through out the day. In just a matter of minuets Scarlett was in the house ready to start the day. Scarlett could tell it wasn't going too be a good one. For one thing she was late and that wasn't good.

"There you are. What took you so long?" India asked as she waited in the sitting room.

"I'm sorry…I didn't hear the bell. I'm truly sorry" Scarlett said catching her breath.

"Oh don't give me that. I don't want your stupid excuses. Why in the world don't you ever do what you're told?" India yelled in Scarlett's face.

Scarlett just looked up at her stepmother with some fear in her eyes. Why did she have too put up with this? If only her parents where still alive then she wouldn't be forced too do this.

"I always do as I'm told I've never disobeyed you once" Scarlett said with fear. She didn't know what her stepmother would say or do.

"Do I look like I care. No I don't know keep your mouth shut" India said with meanness and spit.

"Mother!" yelled Suellen as she came into the room.

"What is it dear?" India asked turning to her daughter.

"Can we go shopping today? "There are some fabrics that I want for some new dresses" Suellen answered looking at her mother with a sweet expression on her face. As Carreen came in right behind her sister.

"Me to" Carreen added moments later.

"What ever you want my darlings daughter" India said pinching her daughters checks.

"Oh give me a break. You two are just suck ups" Scarlett said allowed. As it came from her mouth it was too late too cover up her words.

"Excuse me Scarlett was I talking too you?" India and Suellen asked facing Scarlett with there hands on there hips.

"No…I….I was just saying that's what they act like" Scarlett answered as she stumbled over her words. She knew she was in trouble now she could just tell by the expression on her stepmothers face.

"Well next time don't spoke unless you are spoken to. Is that understood?" India asked Scarlett as she pointed her index finger at her.

"Yes mother…I mean stepmother" Scarlett answered with sadness as she looked at the floor. How she hated being looked down on. But this had been going on for a few years now so she was used too it.

India just gave Scarlett a look then said in a cold and mean voice. "Go get the carriage and do it NOW! Then she left the room followed by her two very stuck up daughters.

"Can you believe her? She thinks that where suck ups. Give me a break. Where the best daughters in Atlanta" Suellen said with a laugh as she left.

"I know how could she call us that? I mean look at her she has know since of style what so ever. That dress is at least two years old" Carreen agreed with her sister with a laugh a she followed her sister from the room.

Scarlett could hear there horrifying laughs down the hall. How did she become so miserable? She sighed sadly as she went out to where the carriage was and got it ready for the shopping trip.

**At a local saloon**

Rhett Butler sat and drank himself drunk like he did on occasions. Rhett Butler was from Charleston South Carolina. He was very rich very rich indeed. He had acres and acres of land in which the best and the biggest house sat on. Along with that he had many slaves too do all the dirty work for him and so on and so forth. He had some much stuff that he couldn't possibly name it all.

"Another beer please" Rhett said tagging down the bartender.

"Right away sir" the bartender said as he got another beer for Rhett.

"I think after this beer you've had enough Mr. Butler" the bartender said sitting down the beer.

Rhett looked at him then went back too his drink. He wasn't drunk what was the man talking about he was perfectly fine. In fact he could walk a straight line right about now he was so sober. After finishing the beer he paid and left the bar.

**Back to the O'Hara's **

The day was a very hot one. But the O'Hara girls didn't seem too care. As long as they got what they wanted then they where happy. But Scarlett on the other hand was not. She had too carry all there bags for them while they carried nothing. On top of that she was hot and sweaty this was not how a young lady was supposed too be like. But then again she really wasn't concerted a lady by her step family.

"Come on Scarlett!" yelled her stepmother as they went into a fabric store.

"I'm coming I'm coming. You know if I had some help caring these things then maybe I could get too you sooner" Scarlett said too herself as she walked too the store.

As she made her way too the store she ran into something causing her too fall too the ground and dropping everything. Oh what did she just run into? Scarlett looked up and saw a man standing there.

"Oh I am so sorry miss I didn't see you I am terribly sorry" the man said helping Scarlett up along with the bags.

"No it was my entire fault I wasn't watching where I was going" Scarlett said fixing her hat. "I'm sorry I don't know your name"

"It's Rhett, Rhett Butler" Rhett said introducing him as he tipped his hat at Scarlett.

"It's nice to meet you Rhett Butler. I'm Scarlett O'Hara" Scarlett said with a smile introducing her as well.

"Oh yes I've head of your family before. Your family owns the Tara Plantation right?" Rhett asked looking at Scarlett.

"Yes it belonged to my Pa before he died. When he died my step family took it over" Scarlett answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry too hear that" Rhett said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't be I've learned to live with them" Scarlett said with a small laugh.

"SACARLETT GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!" India yelled as she watched Scarlett and Rhett talking.

"Oh well I better be going I'm being called after" Scarlett said as she went towards the store. "But it was nice too meet you Rhett Butler"

"As it was nice to meet you Scarlett O'Hara" Rhett said kissing her hand. Then he was along his way like he was before.

Scarlett stood there motionless for a moment. Watching as Rhett left. He was so kind too her. As she thought of him she heard the yelling of her stepmother. Which brought her back too reality?

"SCARLETT ARE YOU HARD AT HEARING GET OVER HEAR!!!" India yelled once more.

"I'm sorry stepmother I got distracted" Scarlett said as she walked up too the store.

"I will not have a servant of mine talking too a man as nice as that. You don't deserve too" India said as her cold eyes glared at Scarlett. "Now get in here and carry these bags. They won't carry themselves you know".

After buying what they wanted the O'Hara's left and went home. As they made there way home Suellen asked who the man that Scarlett was talking too was.

"Mother who was the man Scarlett was talking too? I've never seen him around here before" looking at her mother.

"That was Rhett Butler. He's from Charleston South Carolina. They say he's one of the riches man in South Carolina" India answered Suellen's question.

"Then why was he talking too Scarlett for?"Carreen asked looking at her mother and Scarlett.

"I don't know because she has know business talking too him. So Scarlett what was said between you and Mr. Butler?" India asked giving Scarlett a look that made Scarlett sick.

"Nothing...I....well I was walking too the store and I accidentally knocked into him--"Scarlett started but was cut off by her step family.

"Oh my how emarecing. Now we won't be able too show are faces in town for a while" Suellen said putting her hand over her mouth with shock.

"As I was saying. It was an accident. I told him I was sorry and that it was all my fault and then he told me who he was and that was all. Oh and that he know who we where" Scarlett finished as she looked at her step family with her eyebrows rising.

"He knows who we are!" India said allowed as people turned too look as the carriage passed in the streets.

Scarlett nodded her head and rolled her dark green eyes as well. Her step mother was taking this just a little to far. He was just a man with a lot of money. "Stop doing that people are staring" Scarlett said looking up at her step mother. She was going out on a lim here but it was so embracing when her step mother did that

"Don't you ever tell me that again? You don't tell me what do too. I tell you what too do" India said coldly and evil.

"What are you freaking out about? He's just a man with a lot of money what's the big deal?" Scarlett asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just a man. How can you say that. He's one of the richest man here in Atlanta. Even richer then the Wilkes. He has one of the biggest houses money can by. I hear he's looking for a wife" India said with happiness.

"Wife!" Suellen and Carreen yelled together with happiness. "When we get home we have too put the best dresses together so that way Rhett will notice us"

"Like he would be interested in you two" Scarlett said as she began too get mad. Her stepsisters where acting just as bad as there mother.

"And you think he would be interested in you?"Suellen asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'd have a better chance then you two" Scarlett said with a smug smile going across her face.

"Mother! make Scarlett stop!"wined the sisters.

"Scarlett that's enough. When we get home you have two times as many chores too do" India said with evil in her eyes.

"But I--" Started Scarlett with shock on her face. she was only stating the truth.

"But nothing you should have thought of that before you opened your mouth" India.

"Fiddle dee dee this is so unfair" Scarlett said in a whisper.

"What was that?" India asked looking at Scarlett waiting for her too answer.

"Nothing it was nothing" Scarlett said with a sigh. She was just going too keep her mouth shut. She just couldn't risk getting into trouble causing her too get more chores.

When they got home Scarlett got started on the new list of chores India gave her just for telling her too stop yelling. And this was what she got for standing up too her stepmother. The first thing on the list was beat the rugs. So Scarlett took the rugs outside and began beating them free of dust. As she continued beating the rugs Melanie and Ashley came up too her.

"Hi Scarlett" Melanie said. She hated seeing one of her best friends doing all the house work.

"Hi Melanie, Ashley" Scarlett said as she beat the rug once more too get the dust off.

"Scarlett stop we can't stand too see you doing all this" Ashley said going up and taking her hand which held the brush.

"Stop before India sees you and I will get twice as many chores too do. I already got it once for telling her not too yell as we where going down the street" Scarlett said jerking her hand free from Ashley's grasp.

"And she gave you all those chores for doing that" Melanie said as her eyes got wide.

Scarlett nodded her head yes and went back beating the rug.

"Let's talk about something else" mentioned Melanie. If she saw her best friend do anymore chores she was going too scream. She just couldn't stand it how Scarlett had too do everything with no help.

"Did you hear the wars going too start any day now" Ashley said sitting down on the porch.

"Fiddle dee dee there isn't going too be any war" Scarlett said doing her chores.

"Not going too be any war? There is too going too be a war. I heard my father talking about it" Melanie said reassuring Scarlett.

Before Scarlett could answer her stepmother came out.

"What are you doing? You're supposed too be doing your chores" India said as she slapped Scarlett across the face. "What did I tell you about seeing your friends little Missy?"

Scarlett rubbed her face. It stung like a bee sting and she was sure it was red as well. But she didn't argue she just stood there taking it.

"Scarlett don't just stand there do something about this. You don't have too take this" Ashley said while Melanie stood there shocked.

"You're not her prince charming you're just her best friend" India said with a laugh.

"I'm her friend and as her friend I have a right too speak up for her" Ashley said

India just laughed. "Give me a break. I'm surprised she has any friends. Now get off my land Scarlett has chores too do". Then she went back in side.

"Sorry Scarlett but I tired my best" Ashley said looking at her.

"I know you did. Don't worry about it" Scarlett said with another sigh. Even when her friends try too help her things just go wrong.

While Melanie and Ashley where leaving ten men came up too them yelling something but what? They came closer.

"War has been declared. Where frighten the Yankee's" one of the men said with excitement.

"WAR!" Scarlett and Melanie said at once very shocked.

As they stood there a man came up to Scarlett with a smile upon his face.

"Alexander!" Scarlett said as she ran and gave him a hug. "It's so good too see you"

"Its good too see you as well little sister" Alexander said with happiness. "So hows the family? and hows my little sis?"

"Oh Alexander things have just been-" Scarlett started but was cut off by her stepmothers yelling.

WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" India yelled as she and her daughters came running out of the house.

"You remember my brother Alexander?" Scarlett asked looking at her stepmother.

"Oh yes Alexander how have you been?" India asked giving him a hug. She always liked Alexander more then she did Scarlett and she hardly new Alexander.

"Good in fact I came too tell Scarlett that I'm in listing in the war" Alexander said looking at his sister.

"You are? Why?" Scarlett asked not ready too know the answer. "You can't! We've already lost both are parents. I can't lose my only brother to, too some stupid war!"

"Because they need me Scarlett" Alexander said taking her hands in his. "Don't worry I'll be fine trust me"

"That's what Pa said when I told him he shouldn't be jumping anymore. and look...look what happened too him" Scarlett cried as she hung onto her brother she just couldn't stand too see him go.

"Scarlett please don't cry I promise I will come back" Alexander said as he kissed his baby sister goodbye. Scarlett watched as her brother went off to fight in battle. But this would be the last time she would ever see her brother.

"Scarlett I-we have some things too tell you" Ashley said "Then I have have something too tell you". As he took Melanie's hand in his.

"Wh...when where you going too tell me you two where a couple?" Scarlett asked with wide eyes.

"Well we where just trying too find the right time too" Melanie answered looking at her best friend with a smile.

"Oh no that's okay. I'm not jealous or anything. It just...wow" Scarlett said.

"Don't worry Scarlett you'll still be my best friend" Ashley said putting an arm around Scarlett's shoulders.

"Hey!"Melanie said with her mouth open slightly.

"Correction you both are my best friends" Ashley said with a laugh. "Now about that other thing. Um...along with your brother I'm...going into the war as well"

"Great balls of fire first my brother and now one of my best friends. Could anything else go wrong today?"Scarlett asked as she put her hands to her eyes.

"SCARLETT! GET IN HERE. YOU STILL HAVE A LOT TOO DO. STARTING WITH CLEANING THE WINDOWS!"India mean shril voice came.

"Uh here we go again. You be carefule out there" Scarlett said giving Ashley a hug. "Don't forget too write too me and Melanie".

"Don't worry I won't" Ashley said with a smile. "Now you have too promise me something".

"Sure what is it?" Scarlett asked looking at Ashley.

"You have too promise me that you won't let your step family get too you. You'll stop taking there crap and do something about it for once" Ashley said with some force in his voice.

"Ashley I can't-"Scarlett continued.

"Promise me" Ashley said taking her shoulders.

"I promise" Scarlett said with a sigh. Why did she promise there was nothing she could do anyway. Why should she even try.

"I need too be going there waiting for me" Ashley said looking at the men waiting by the fence. He told the girls goodbye and left too fight in the war.

"I need too be going too Scarlett" Melanie said giving Scarlett a hug.

"No don't go" Scarlett said in a small whisper.

"Well looks like your friends have deserted you" Suellen said coming up behind Scarlett.

Scarlett jumped and turned around with a gasp "They did not desert me...Ashley is going into the war and Melanie had too go home" Scarlett said looking at Suellen. "So know they didn't desert me".

"Stop lying. I'm supposed too be telling you something but what? What was it" Suellen said as she put her finger to her chin like she was thinking.

"Scarlett get your butt in here and get your chores done NOW!"India said as she pulled on Scarlett's ear dragging her inside.

"Oh right that's what it was. I guess I forgot" Suellen said with a smile along with a laugh.

"OH, OH stop pulling your hurting me!" Scarlett yelled in pain as India pulled her in side the house. "Please let go, PLEASE!" she sobbed as she was drug inside. But her stepmother didn't give an inch.

"Now get cleaning don't make me tell you again" India said leaving the room.

Scarlett just sighed heavily and went on with her work. She could fill the heat coming off of her ear. This was not a good day not a good day at all. First her dear brother goes off too war then her best friend does. As Scarlett did her work she began too remember there was something good about today after all. That she had meet Rhett Butler. He was so nice too her.

If only she could see him again some how some way. Scarlett demised the thought from her mind. But the thought kept coming back.

"It's not possible" Scarlett said to herself as she cleaned the windows.

There would be no way with in a million years that she would get too meet Rhett again. But she could always think what if...

**A/N:**End of chapter three. I haven't gotten that many reviews for this chapter and it's bring me down a little bit. I was really hoping I would have more reviews then what I have. Don't get me wrong I like the reviews that I have I was just hoping to have more by now. I worked on this the whole weekend. I had nothing else to do so I figured I would work on my story:) Hope you enjoyed tell me what you think in a review thanks:) I would love it if I would get at least maybe five reviews for this chapter maybe even more. So please be nice and leave me a review even if its too give me advice or if you have an idea I would love to here it:) Thanks!


	4. AN: Any Ideas?

**A/N: Hi everyone first I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story thank you so so very much it really mean a lot. But sadly I'm having a little trouble coming up with an idea for the next chapter. If anyone has an idea fill free to message me that would be great. and thanks again for all the reviews keep them coming thanks a million. **

**DisneyPrincess3**


	5. Chapter 4:Tell me something I don't know

Chapter 4: Tell me something I don't know

**Rhett's House**

Rhett was sitting at his desk in his study drawing up a design for his new house in Atlanta when a knock came on his door.

"Yes who is it?" Rhett asked as he looked up from his design that would become his and his new wife's home.

"It's your mother" Mrs. Butler said in her sweet voice.

"Come in mother" Rhett said.

"Son you haven't been out of this room in two days" Mrs. Butler said scolding her son "Why don't you go out and get some fresh air"

"Seriously do I have to?" Rhett asked putting down his pencil and picking up a cup of tea.

"It will do you some good to go get some" Mrs. Butler said with a smile.

"Okay if it makes you happy" Rhett said kissing his mother no the check then left for a little while.

As he walked down the road he began to think maybe he would bump into the lady he bumped into the other day.

**The O'Hara's House**

As Scarlett was cleaning the floors her heart shaped locket fell from her neck.

"I can't afford to lose this" Scarlett said quietly. As Scarlett held her locket she thought back to the time when her parents gave it to her it was her fourth birthday…

_Flashback _

"_Happy birthday Katie Scarlett"__ Gerald said handing a small box with a ribbon on it to his daughter. _

"_It's from both of us" Ellen said with a smile looking at her husband. _

_Scarlett pulled off the pink ribbon and opened the small box. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket with a little sketching of a vine with small roses on it. _

"_Thank you Pa thank you mother it's beautiful" Scarlett said with delight. She loved her birthday present very much. _

"_If you use the key that comes with it there are pictures of me and your mother in it" Gerald said handing Scarlett the key. _

_Scarlett took the key from her Pa and opened the silver locket. Just like her Pa had said there was a picture of her Pa and mother. _

"_Even when where not with you physically we will be with you sprightly" Ellen said with a smile. _

_Scarlett gave her parents hugs and told them she would wear it always. _

_End of flashback _

Ever since that day twelve years ago Scarlett never stopped wearing the locket. Scarlett smiled and took the locket out of her dress pocket. She opened the locket and looked at her parent's pictures. She always kept them close to her heart. Every time she looked at her locket it brought back good memories but bad ones as well. As she continued looking at her locket her step family walked. Quickly Scarlett put the key back in her pocket and put the locket back on and hiding it from her step family. If her stepmother found out she had it she would take it away from her.

"Well it seems you managed to follow orders" India said looking at the floor making sure it was spotless.

"Yes I…I did as you told me" Scarlett said looking up at her step family.

"Good now you can get started on your next thing" India said walking around the room.

Scarlett stood up and looked at her stepmother. What was she talking about? She didn't give her anything else.

"But you never gave me anything else" Scarlett said answering her stepmother.

"You do now. Clean the sliver, china, feed the animals out in the barn and pick the things in the garden…are you writing these things down?" India asked Scarlett.

"No I didn't know I was supposed to" Scarlett answered.

"Start writing then!" India said very forceful like.

Scarlett picked up a peace of paper and a quill and started writing. As her stepfamily left India turned and added.

"Oh and all of it has to be done by sun down" then left the room with her daughters.

"Sun down how am I going to get everything done by sun down?" Scarlett asked allowed.

"Figure it out!" yelled India out of the blue.

Scarlett turned her head to the door with some fear. That was a little odd Scarlett thought to herself as she went from the room. Scarlett got started right away on her "new" chores. First was clean the silver.

"Oh fiddle dee dee this will take me hours too do" Scarlett said as she got all the silver out and laying them in rows. "Oh well the longer I wine and complain about it the less time I have" as she picked up a peace of silver.

As Scarlett continued polishing the endless peaces of silver she began to wonder if she would ever get it done. She looked up at the clock which read 1:30 she had a few more hours until sun down thank god. About an hour later Scarlett was done with the silver it was put away and cleaned just like new. She looked at herself in the mirror she was a mess. Her hands where all black from the dirt of the silver and her face didn't look much better it as well had some dirt on it.

"Wow if it isn't CINDERella" Suellen said with a laugh as she came into the kitchen.

"Shut up Suellen" Scarlett said wiping her forehead. "Why don't you try cleaning something for a change"

"GROSS! and get that stuff all over my dress. I don't think so. That's why we have you to do all the dirty work. Oh wait which is everything!" Suellen said with another laugh only this time or shrill and evil.

"Suellen you wouldn't last one day doing all this house work" Scarlett said picking up the cloths that she had cleaned with. "You would take one look at a room and say gross I'm not doing that".

Suellen began to get very angry at what Scarlett was saying.

"MOTHER! Scarlett's being mean too me!"Suellen yelled.

India and Carreen came in seconds later.

"Scarlett how dare you, how dare you speak to one of my daughters that way" India said with her eyes peering at her stepdaughter. "I must no what was said. Come come tell me what you said".

"I...I" Scarlett started she knew what was about to come out of her mouth her stepmother would be ferrous.

"Stop staling and tell me what was said. Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap" India threatened Scarlett.

"All I said was that she wouldn't last one day doing house work like I do" Scarlett said looking at her step family. Scarlett could tell by the look on there faces that they would not pleased at all.

"Well that is uncalled for Katie Scarlett. I'm affraid you get no dinner tonight" India said.

'What!" Scarlett started with shock. Her stepmother couldn't do this too her she just couldn't.

"Don't give me what you know perfectly well why you don't get supper tonight. Next time you will think before you say something won't you?" India asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes" Scarlett said as she hung her head in shame.

"Come girls lets leave servant girl here too do the rest of **her** chores" India said as she and her daughters began leaving the room. "Don't forget by sun down!" her mean voice came once again.

Scarlett just sighed sadly and went back to her chores. Next was to clean the China. Great this was going too take her all night too do. Her stepmother loved to collect china sets. Scarlet shertenly had her work cut out for her. Ya right she just wished once that her stepsisters had too do some of the work. But that was only a fantasy just like meeting Rhett again was a fantasy as well. Scarlett sighed sadly and took all the Chin from the China cabinets. As Scarlett cleaned the china she began to hum an Irish song that her father used to sing to her when she was a little girl. In no time at all the China set's where done and back in there places. As Scarlett turned from the room she saw that she left out a tea cup. Scarlett went over to pick it up but dropped it by the small handle. Causing it to break into a thousand peaces. Scarlett saw her life flash before her eyes India would be Furies when she found out. Scarlett picked up all the small peaces and through them away hoping and praying that India wouldn't notice it was gone.

Scarlett checked off the China and went too go feed the animals. As she made her way out too the barn she saw her Pa's and mother's graves. If she kept glancing over at them she would just lose it. When she got to the barn her small black lab greeted her with his wagging tail.

"Oh midnight its so good to see you" Scarlett said with a smile as she pet her dog on the head. "Your my only friend now. Ashley's gone to war so has Alexsander and Melanie she's not allowed to come here anymore".

As Scarlett fed her dog and the other animals a man came up the path leading too the house.

"Is there a miss. Scarlett O'Hara here?" the man asked going up to her.

"Yes this is she" Scarlett putting down the small bucket with the feed in it.

The man handed Scarlett the letter. Oh no it couldn't...Scarlett went inside and opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Scarlett;_

_We are so sorry to inform you but your brother Alexsader was killed in battle a few weeks ago. We are so very sorry for you lose. _

_Sargent_

_James_

"No it can't be!" Scarlett cried as she came through the door.

"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you picking the vegetables? They won't pick themselves" India yelled in Scarlett's ear.

Scarlett just ignored her stepmother and ran from the room dropping the letter as she went. When she got too her bedroom she let it all out. She truley was alone with her step family. With know one there with her at all. Now all she wanted was Rhett the man that she had just meet once. For him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okak, that he was right there with her and that no harm would come to her either.

**A/N**: I know short chapter but don't worry they will be longer. Review thanks:)


	6. Chapter 5:The Barbecue

Chapter 5: The Barbecue

Scarlett cried and cried how could she lose her only brother? He had promised her that nothing would happen to him. Her life was just falling apart. There was nothing that would change it. Scarlett let the rest of the tears fall. As the last fell Scarlett looked up to se the sunset…sunset! She still had to pick the things in the garden. Scarlett got to her feet and ran side the house.

"There you are! Where are the vegetables?" India asked as Scarlett came through the kitchen door.

"I didn't pick them" Scarlett answered as she began to put dinner on.

"What do you mean you didn't pick them? That was one of your chores!" India yelled going over to Scarlett.

"My brother has just been killed in battle. Do you think you could stop yelling at me for once?" Scarlett asked facing her stepmother.

For a few moments no one said a work. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

"That's life Scarlett when something happens you have to get on with your life" India said with spit.

Just for once Scarlett was hoping her stepmother would be nice to her. "Leave me alone I have dinner to make" Scarlett said as she went over and washed a pot for the stew that night.

Her step family left without a work. As soon as Scarlett was alone she began to cry all over again. Not just for her brother, parents but for the past two awful years. When Scarlett finished crying she got back to finishing dinner.

As the meat cooked Scarlett reached for a carrot but there wasn't one. Oh that's right she didn't pick anything from the garden. So Scarlett ran to the garden and got some vegetables. When Scarlett got back inside she had little over half an hour to get dinner done at the appointed time.

Half an hour later dinner was on the table. Scarlett went and got her step family. They where in the study reading or doing needle point.

"Stepmother-"Scarlett started as she opened the door.

"What is it girl?" India snapped turning to the door.

"Dinner is ready" Scarlett finished stepping forward some.

"Come girls" India said turning her head towards her daughters.

As her step family left they pushed there needle point projects and books into Scarlett's hands. Causing one of the needles to prick Scarlett's finger.

"Oh watch where you throw your things" Scarlett said putting her finger to her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Oh I'm sorry did a needle get you?" I don't care get over it" Suellen said with a smirk.

Scarlett sighed angrily then went and served dinner.

"Did you see Rhett today?" Carreen asked Suellen at dinner. Scarlett's heart did a leap at the sound of his name.

"Not today and I thought I would" Suellen said with a huff. "Maybe will see him tomorrow at the barbecue".

Scarlett had forgotten all about the barbecue. Would she meet Rhett again? Scarlett could only hope. Rhett's face came into Scarlett's mind. He was so handsome, kind and everything a man should be.

"Scarlett, Scarlett!" Came a voice

"What?" asked Scarlett shaking Rhett from this mind.

"Where's the water?" India asked looking at Scarlett.

"Um I forgot it. Let me go get that" Scarlett said going into the kitchen.

"She's so uh…I can't stand that girl" India said rolling her eyes.

"Here's it is. I'm so sorry" Scarlett said sitting down the water.

India just put on her fake smile. Which she often did when Scarlett was younger. To show Gerald that she cared for his daughter. But India never did it was all an act.

"Is there anything I can do for tomorrow?" Scarlett asked looking at her step family.

"Yes there is as a matter of fact" India aid with a curl smile as she sat down her glass. "Get are dresses read".

Scarlett sighed happily thank god that was all? She might get to throw something together for tomorrow as well.

"Oh and get the carriage ready" India finished with an evil smile.

"No I can't get all that done. Getting dresses ready would take forever" Scarlett thought as her eyes got wide.

After dinner was over Scarlett washed the dishes then went and got there dresses. Scarlett worked on them for hours. Finally she was done and she could look for something for herself.

She had an old trunk with dresses in it which belonged to her mother. She found one that was white and green with a hat to match (**A/N**: It's the dress that she wears in the movie to the barbecue). Exhausted, tried Scarlet finally got to bed.

**Next day at Twelve Oaks **

The O'Hara's got to Twelve Oaks in there new Carriage and dresses. Scarlett looked like she was apart of her family for once. But she was always in the shadow while her step family stood in the spot light. Scarlett may have looked amazing but she still wasn't allowed to talk to the upper people only the servants.

While Scarlett stood by herself next to the staircase a voice came.

"Why Miss. O'Hara It's nice to see you again".

Scarlett turned to her right to see Rhett Butler standing there.

"Why Rhett it's nice to see you again as well" Scarlett aid with a smile, as Rhett kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful" Rhett said with another smile.

"Thank you and you look very handsome" Scarlett said as she began to blush.

Scarlett and Rhett talked and talked until Rhett began talking about the ball which Scarlett knew nothing about.

"Will you be there at the ball tomorrow night? I would love to dance with you" Rhett asked.

What ball? Scarlett didn't know anything about this. "What ball?" Scarlett asked raising her eye brows.

"The ball at Monster Bazaar for the military hospital. Well it was supposed to be next week but tit got moved to tomorrow night. Will you have the honor of going with me?" Rhett asked.

Oh this was what Scarlett wanted more then anything. But she couldn't go India would not allow it.

"I'm sorry Rhett I can't go" Scarlett said as her green eyes filled with tears.

"Why not? If it's because you can't get there. Then I will pick you up" Rhett said taking Scarlett's small hand in his.

"No that's not it. Its just I can't" Scarlett said as the tears began to flow.

Rhett took out his white handkerchief and told Scarlett to stop crying. Rhett couldn't help but stair into Scarlett's green eyes. They where so beautiful it was like looking at tow green emeralds.

Before Scarlett knew what was going on Rhett lowered his mouth down to hers. For a few moments it was like Scarlett was dreaming. But she wasn't this kiss was real. Scarlett broke the kiss a few moments later.

"I have to get going" Scarlett said walking away causing there hands to separate.

Rhett watched as Scarlett disappeared into the crowd.

**A/N**: I just had to put that kiss in there I couldn't resist. Will she get to go to the Ball? Well your reviews depends on that. If I get a lot then you will find out if I don't well...lets just hope I do lol. Now if you would please review!.


	7. Authors Note and sneak peek

**A/N**: **Hay everyone I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and won't be back until next Sunday. I'm sorry to say I won't get to update like I would like to this coming week I am truly sorry but I will when I get back. Oh and when I do update again I would love more readers and reviews that would be amazing.** **Thanks for** **understanding:) But you know what I will do since you've guys have been such great readers/reviews I will give you a small sneak peak. Enjoy**

Scarlett and the man danced for hours out in the moon light. (**A/N:**Yes the man is Rhett. But Rhett doesn't know its Scarlett. Don't worry I will explain it more when I update the whole chapter) It was a perfect night for a ball. Rhett looked into Scarlett's deep green eyes just couldn't help but know this woman from somewhere.

"I've seen you from somewhere before" Rhett said looking deeper into Scarlett's amazing eyes.

"Yes you have" Scarlett said but nothing else. She was going to let Rhett figure this out by himself.

"How could I have seen you somewhere before and not know who you are now" Rhett said as him and Scarlett continued dancing.

"Maybe you where looking but not really seeing" Scarlett said with a smile. (**A/N**: Okay I know this line is used in a Cinderella story. But just go with it unless you guys have any other ideas)

"Do you believe in true love?" Rhett asked Scarlett taking her hand in his as they stopped dancing for a few moments.

"Of course I do. I've always believe in true love. Ever since my parents started telling me fairy tales when I was younger" Scarlett said with a smile.

"I..." started Rhett as he leaned in to kiss Scarlett.

Bong, Bong, Bong! came the sound of a near by clock. Scarlett looked up with a gasp.

"I...I have to get going. I'm truly sorry" Scarlett said as she turned to go back inside. "I had an amazing night"

"But you can't leave its only midnight the ball doesn't end till much later" Rhett said taking Scarlett's arm gently.

"I'm sorry I really have to get going now" Scarlett said with some fear. If she didn't get out of here soon then she wouldn't beat her step family home.

"Would this make you stay?" Rhett asked kissing Scarlett a few seconds later.

Scarlett could here the strikes of midnight in the background. If she didn't get away now she wouldn't make it. But she didn't want to leave Rhett.

**A/N:** I know you didn't want it to end there but I had to, to keep you wondering lol**.** If you want to know more, then review and tell your friends to **review**. So in other words **REVIEW** thanks:)


	8. Chapter 6:Oh please can I go

Chapter 6: Oh please can I go

**A/N: **Hi everyone I'm back from vacation. Did you miss me lol:) This chapters a little short sorry about that.

"Can I go to the bazaar tonight?" Scarlett asked standing in front of her step family hoping and praying she could go. "Oh please let me go!"

"You at the bazaar? You're joking right?" India asked while her daughters laughed. "I can't see that at all. No wait a minuet nope still can't. Imagine her dancing with Rhett Butler now that's a joke" she laughed along with her troublesome daughters.

"Please stepmother I never ask for anything. Please let me go to the bazaar" Scarlett begged. She hated how they always mocked and dogged her it just wasn't fair.

"All right all right you can go. Just stop begging your not a dog. As long as you get the chores done that I am about to give to you then you might get to go **MIGHT**. Pick the cotton and get us ready" India said coolly.

Scarlett nodded her head. She knew she could get them done. But then she began to think she didn't have anything to wear. But she could come up with something. As the morning rolled on so did Scarlett chores.

First she was too pick the cotton. That would be an easy chore right? Not so there where rows and rows of cotton to pick. But Scarlett knew in order for her to go she had to get her chores done. As the sun beat down on the big plantation Scarlett began to give up hope that this cotton was ever going to get picked. But as Scarlett began to give up hope she had picked the last of the cotton. It was ready to be sold for the season.

The next and last thing was to get her step family ready, if that was even possible her step family changed there dresses or then they did there minds. When she got inside the house dresses where all over the place. Scarlett could hardly go anywhere. This was going to be a long night she might as well kiss goodbye going too the bazaar.

"Um I'm done with the cotton" Scarlett said stepping over the many dresses. "Is there anything else I need too do?" standing there looking at the dresses scattered everywhere. It looked like someones closet threw up in here.

"I will call for you when you're needed" India said picking dresses out for her daughters. "Maybe be this one…no it doesn't go well" she said to herself holding up the dresses.

Scarlett just shook her head. If her stepmothers head wasn't attached too her neck she would lose it. Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at that.

'What are you laughing at?" India asked looking at Scarlett with evil eyes.

"Nothing stepmother" Scarlett stood up straight and stopped laughing.

"Well don't just stand there get out of here!" Yelled India.

Scarlett turned with excitement and went to the attic. Up there, there just had to be something she could use for a dress pattern. As she frantically looked all over the dusty old attic Scarlett came across an old rusty trunk. She opened it with the dust flying up causing her too sneeze and cough. With in that trunk were dress patterns galore. They where Scarlett's mothers she just loved to make dresses. When Scarlett was a little girl her mother often made her dresses.

After looking for what seemed like forever Scarlett finally found a pattern that she liked. As Scarlett went to her room she realized that she didn't have any fabric to make the dress with. But as she stood in what used to be the prayer room thinking of thing she could use. Scarlett spotted the green velvet like cretin on the far corner windows. Those would be just perfect for the fabric.

So Scarlett got started on the dress. It took hours upon hours to get the dress pattern cut out, the fabric cut and sowed together too make the perfect southern belle dress. Scarlett was putting on the last tassel to the dress when she head a shrill voice yelling her name.

"Fiddle Dee Dee what do they want?" Scarlett asked allowed. She had done everything she was told to do what else could they possibly want from her now? She would soon find out and it wasn't good not good at all.

"What do you want? I was working on my own dress for the Bazaar tonight" Scarlett said dragging herself into the house full of dresses.

"You'll have too forget about your dress wee need your help with **ARE**dresses" Suellen said with spit. "We have a chance with Rhett and you don't"

Scarlett didn't answer she just did as she was told. Her stepsisters where spoiled brats and they never appreciated anything that they got not even when Scarlett's pa was alive. They had a father and they didn't even appreciate that.

With in a few hours every curl was in place, every bow was pressed and they where ready too go. But Scarlett was not she still had something to do to her dress. But would she get too do that no.

"Now that you lady's are dressed can I go get ready now?" Scarlett asked as she began to pick up the remanding dresses.

"If you must" India said finally giving in. She really didn't want too say that but what else could she do…

Scarlett dropped all the dress and ran too get dresses. She couldn't believe it she was really going.

"Her dress can't be as good as my darlings" India said looking at her lovely daughters.

"Which shoes do you think go better gold or green?" Scarlett asked as she carried her dress in her hands. She just couldn't decide it was just to difficult.

India and her daughters where shocked the dress was…was amazing. Where did Scarlett learn to sow like that?

"Scarlett where did you learn how to sow like that?" Suellen asked very shocked. Scarlett's dress was better then hers and she had money!

"I just picked it up I guess. When I was a little girl I used too watch mother sow so I guess I just picked it up by watching her" Scarlett said with a smile. "Now which shoes where going too be late".

"Oh yes. Um I don't know let me see it" India said looking at her daughters with an evil smile. Scarlett handed her the lovely dress. That was a big mistake.

"Tell me where you got this dress!" India yelled as she held it over the fireplace. "Tell me or it's gone"

"I made it like I just said" Scarlett answered what was going on here? If this was some kind of sick jock it wasn't funny one bit.

India didn't give any sympathy she just threw the dress into the fireplace.

"NO!!!!!!!" Scarlett yelled as she ran towards the fireplace. But India pulled her back. Scarlett couldn't believe this was happening. But there was nothing she could do to save her beautiful dress.

"Come on girl's time too go. We don't want too be late" India told Suellen and Carreen. "Clean that thing up when its done burning" she laughed as they left.

Scarlett flew up the staircase and into her mothers study. When Scarlett was younger she would always poor her sorrows out to her mother as she cried in her lap. This time her mother wasn't there. No this time she was all alone with know one to confer her.

"It does know use. I'm never ever getting out of this house, away from this awful life" Scarlett said in between sobs.

As she continued crying there came a small knock on the door. Scarlett looked up with red eyes to find Melanie standing there.

"Oh my dear Scarlett whats wrong?" Melanie asked coming over too Scarlett.

"India and them are so mean and hateful" Scarlett cried looking up at Melanie.

"What did they do this time?" Melanie asked handing Scarlett a handkerchief.

"India told me I…I could go too…too the ball. But when…when I showed them the dress….India threw it into the…the" Scarlett wasn't for sure she could say it with out losing it. "The fireplace" Scarlett cried harder this time causing her to cough from all the tears.

"How dare they do this too her best friend" thought Melanie but she didn't say it. Instead she let Scarlett poor all her sorrow and misery out. "It's okay Scarlett let it out if need be" Melanie said stroking Scarlett's hair.

"AH…I can't bare…this….anymore!" cried Scarlett as she berried her face into Melanie's dress. This was what she used too do when her mother was alive. Anytime she had a problem or anything she could cry too her mother.

"I know dear I know" Melanie agreed. She hated seeing her friend in pain. After a few short minuets Scarlett's crying stopped. "Now I have a surprise for you" Melanie said with a smile.

"Oh what is it?" Scarlett asked wiping the last of the tears away.

Melanie went from the room and came back with a box. "I saw a dressmaker making this and I thought of you" Melanie said handing Scarlett the boxes.

Scarlett opened the box with a gasp. Inside was a maroon colored dress that went off the shoulders, with a small maroon vail, along with a red stone in the middle (**A/N:** Yes its the dress that she wears when she goes to Ashley's surprise party)

"Oh Melly this is beautiful. Thanks so much" Scarlett said with happiness.

"Your welcome now you're going to have fun tonight right?" Melanie asked her best friend with a smile. Scarlett nodded her head then went and got read.

**A/N**: Sorry its short but I just got back from vacation yesterday so its a little short. The next one should be longer but I'm not making any promises lol. Please review thanks:) Oh and here's a sneak peek.

**Sneak peek**

"I've seen you somewhere before" Rhett said looking deeper into Scarlett's amazing eyes.

"Yes you have" Scarlett said but nothing else. She was going to let Rhett figure this out by himself.

"How could I have seen you somewhere before and not know who you are now" Rhett said as he and Scarlett continued dancing.

"Maybe you where looking but not really seeing" Scarlett said with a smile.

"Do you believe in true love?" Rhett asked Scarlett taking her hand in his as they stopped dancing for a few moments.

"Of course I do. I've always believed in true love. Ever since my parents started telling me fairy tales when I was younger" Scarlett said with a smile.

"I…" started Rhett as he leaned in to kiss Scarlett.

"I've seen you somewhere before" Rhett said looking deeper into Scarlett's amazing eyes.

"Yes you have" Scarlett said but nothing else. She was going to let Rhett figure this out by himself.

"How could I have seen you somewhere before and not know who you are now" Rhett said as he and Scarlett continued dancing.

"Maybe you where looking but not really seeing" Scarlett said with a smile.

"Do you believe in true love?" Rhett asked Scarlett taking her hand in his as they stopped dancing for a few moments.

"Of course I do. I've always believed in true love. Ever since my parents started telling me fairy tales when I was younger" Scarlett said with a smile.

"I…" started Rhett as he leaned in to kiss Scarlett.


	9. Chapter 7: One dance

Chapter 7: One dance

Scarlett was ready with in no time. As Scarlett walked out to her carriage Melanie stopped her.

"Scarlett lesson to me. This is very important. You have to be back here by one. I have to take the dress back" Melanie said handing Scarlett a mask. Scarlett looked at Melanie. "I borrowed it for tonight. That's why" Melanie said.

"Don't worry I will be back by one" Scarlett said putting on the mask. Then she was off to the bazaar. When Scarlett got to the bazaar the whole room was filled with people from all over Atlanta. Why know one was wearing mask but her.

"Oh fiddle dee dee why did Melanie give me this mask? Know one else is wearing one" thought Scarlett as she made her way through the people. As she talked to many different people she spotted her stepfamily. "Well that's one reason for the mask" Scarlett told herself.

"Why Scarlett don't you look lovely" said a voice from behind Scarlett.

That one voice could only be…Ashley. Scarlett turned around and there he stood with Melanie at his side.

"Ashley!" Scarlett said giving him a hug. "When did you get back? Why didn't anyone tell me?" She looked at them all waiting for an answer.

"I just got in early this afternoon. I told Melanie not to tell you" Ashley said with a laugh.

"Fiddle Dee Dee you know-"Scarlett started but meet the eyes of Rhett Butler.

"Yes Scarlett we no you don't like surprises. But we couldn't help it" Melanie said with a small laugh as she took Ashley's hand.

"Will you please excuse me" Scarlett said not looking at her friends.

"Of course" Ashley said when he saw who Scarlett was looking at.

"Hello there don't you look beautiful" Rhett said coming up to Scarlett.

'Thank you sir" Scarlett said fixing her mask.

"Would you like to dance?" Rhett asked offering his hand.

"I would love to" Scarlett answered taking his hand in hers.

"Why are you wearing a mask? You don't need to" Rhett said looking at Scarlett with a smile.

"I was misinformed about it" Scarlett said not looking away from his eyes.

"Why not just take it off" Rhett asked with a laugh.

"No I can't I…It goes with the dress" Scarlett answered with a sigh.

"All right then. What ever you say" Rhett said with another laugh.

Scarlett and Rhett danced for hours in the moon light. It was a perfect night for a bazaar. Rhett looked into Scarlett's deep green eyes. He just couldn't help but know this woman from somewhere.

"I've seen you somewhere before" Rhett said looking deeper into Scarlett's amazing eyes.

"Yes you have" Scarlett said but nothing else. She was going to let Rhett figure this out by himself.

"How could I have seen you somewhere before and not know who you are now" Rhett said as he and Scarlett continued dancing.

"Maybe you where looking but not really seeing" Scarlett said with a smile.

"Do you believe in true love?" Rhett asked Scarlett taking her hand in his as they stopped dancing for a few moments.

"Of course I do. I've always believed in true love. Ever since my parents started telling me fairy tales when I was younger" Scarlett said with a smile.

"I…" started Rhett as he leaned in to kiss Scarlett.

Bong, Bong, Bong! Came the sound of a near by clock. Scarlett looked up with a gasp.

I…I have to get going. I'm truly sorry" Scarlett said as she turned to go back inside. Before it was to late. "I had an amazing night".

"But you can't leave it's only one the bazaar doesn't end till much later" Rhett said taking scarlett's arm gently.

"I'm sorry I really have to get going now" Scarlett said with some fear. If she didn't get out soon then she wouldn't beat her step family home.

'Would this make you stay?" Rhett asked kissing Scarlett a few seconds later.

Scarlett could hear the strikes of one in the background. If she didn't get away now she wouldn't make it. But she didn't want to leave Rhett. Scarlett knew she had to leave but she wanted to be with Rhett and not back at the prison life. She wanted to be free for once in her life and she had that moment right then but she was about to lose it in a matter of minuets.

But all Scarlett thought about now was the kiss that was being shared between her and Rhett. But then a thought struck her what would happen if Rhett found out it was she and was mad at her for being a…a servant. Oh my Scarlett couldn't let that happen she just couldn't so Scarlett broke the kiss and ran off through the crowd.

"Wait please wait. I don't know your name please wait!" Rhett yelled as he shoved his way through the crowd to catch up to Scarlett.

Scarlett could hear his voice calling her name but she couldn't stop. As she made her way down the steps something gave around her neck. Scarlett put her hands around her neck. NO…her locket was gone. It was to dangerous to go back now and find her locket. She ran to find her carriage and soon found it.

"Take me home now please" Scarlett told the driver as she got in. As the carriage drove off into the night. Scarlett looked back to see Rhett standing on the staircase where she had moments ago. Oh she hoped her locket was going to be safe. It was the only thing she had left of her parents.

**A/N:** Will Scarlett get her locket back and will Rhett find her? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Which I just might post another chapter after this. That is if you read and review thanks:)


	10. Chapter 8:What have I done?

Chapter 8: What have I done?

"Where have you been?" Melanie asked going up to Scarlett as she came through the door. She couldn't believe it her best friend said she would be back by one and she was late!

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time" Scarlett said taking off her mask. She could tell by the look on her best friends face new what she was hiding.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Melanie asked with a smile going across her small lips. Melanie knew her best friend to well. After all they've been best friends ever since they where very young.

Scarlett smiled with her dimples showing. Melanie had guest right.

"You did. I knew it" Melanie said as her mouth fell open some.

"Ok yes I did and it was the best night of my life" Scarlett said handing Melanie the dresses. "I didn't even want to leave when it hit one. That's why I wasn't home right away". As Scarlett sat down with a sigh looking up at Melanie.

"That's alright if it was Ashley I would have done the same. What are you going to do when Rhett finds out you're not this rich plantation owner? That you're this servant working here instead of owning it?" Melanie asked putting the dress back in the box.

"I thought about that as well. I've decided I will just think about that tomorrow" Scarlett said biting her lower lip not sure if that was the right answer. If it wasn't what would she do? She just didn't know what she would do.

"I hate to cut you short Scarlett but I have to get this back to the dress maker or she will have my head" Melanie said telling Scarlett bye and leaving for the dressmakers.

* * *

As Scarlett sat in a rocking chair by the fire she thought back on the amazing night. Before she knew it she began to think about the time when her Pa was reading to her one night before bed. When she asked in her option a very important question.

"_Pa do fairy tales come true?" a six year old Scarlett asked sitting on her Pa's lap with a look of wonder on her face. She had always read in fairy tales that they did and now she wanted to know if they came true in real life. _

"N_o but dreams come true. One of these days you will find the man of your dreams. As long as he's a southern who thinks like you" Gerald told his lovely daughter. _

"_Gross Pa please don't make it mushy" Scarlett said with a nasty look on her small face. That was one of the last things she was thinking. After all she was only six. At the age of six you think about playing with your best friends all day and then plan what you're doing the next day. Not about the man your going to marry. But Scarlett did want to marry someone that was like her in many ways. But she wasn't going to think about that then she would think about it later much later. _

Scarlett came out of that memory with a smile on her face. Now that Scarlett thought about it she was sixteen and now saw this in a completely different light. Maybe Rhett Butler was the one? Scarlett asked herself.

* * *

"Scarlett where's are tea!" yelled India as they came through the door. Throwing down the purses and Shaw's.

Scarlett ran in with the tray moments later. While she was sitting in the rocker she must have dosed off.

"Oh" India said sitting down "You had it ready before we came in that's a first".

"I couldn't believe that, that Rhett Butler didn't say a word to us all night" Suellen said "Instead he was with some girl".

"Fiddle Dee Dee he should have been with the other people" Scarlett said joining the talk.

"Did you say something Scarlett?" India asked as if she wasn't lessening.

"Well it's just that-"

"Hay the girl that was with him was about your size and looked just like you" Carreen said cutting off Scarlett.

Scarlett swolwed hard this was it her step family was going to find out and she would be dead. She could just see her life flash before her eyes.

"Scarlett did you go this evening?" India asked raising her eye brows glaring at Scarlett.

"No…no of course not. Why would you ask me that" Scarlett barley managed to get out. She was so scared that she thought for sure she was done for.

"Don't lie to me. Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't lying" India said putting her cup of tea down.

Oh no Scarlett hated this. India could always tell when she was. "Why would I lie to you stepmother?" Scarlett asked as she began to get very nerves. Her heart began to beat very fast that she was sure her step family could hear it.

"You did when you where younger" India said with cool mean eyes.

"What? I didn't I never did when I was a child" Scarlett said with shock. What was her stepmother talking about? It was her stepsisters who lied when they where younger not her.

"Oh yes you did you just don't remember it. In fact I remember one time you broke your mothers vase the one that sat on the table next to the front door" India said meanly.

"But I-" Scarlett started to say she wanted to defend herself of this.

"Leave where tired and we don't want to hear it" India said with a snap in her voice.

Scarlett left and headed to bed. But not before she heard her step family.

"Did Scarlett really lie and break the vase when she was little?" Carreen asked looking at her mother.

"Of course not her stupid dog did. But she will believe anything" India laughed as they headed up stairs.

A lump filled Scarlett's throat with in turn turned into tears tricking down her face. Scarlett knew the truth and always had. She never broke her mothers' china vase. She was not going to let India get to her.

As she headed to bed a second time the sun was already starting to rise in the distance.

"No I need sleep I won't make it through the whole day with out sleep" Scarlett told herself as she put her head in her hands.

As she turned to go back inside. Scarlett spotted something out of the corner of her eye. In a small corner of the Tara Plantation stood two small stones. Scarlett went up the stones. Which read Ellen O'Hara born 1814 died 1849. The one to the right read Gerald O'Hara born 1805 died 1851. Scarlett fell to her parents graves and wept.

"Mother, Pa why did you leave? Why!" she cried into the cold hard ground. As Scarlett cried all her sorrow out she heard her mothers warm voice.

"Are little belle of the ball. Please don't cry"

"Why not?" asked Scarlett. Then her Pa's Irish voice came.

"Katie Scarlett don't cry. Crying only makes things worse. We know this is very heard for you".

"Isn't there anything you can do" begged Scarlett as more tears fell. She could really use her parents help right now. Just like she had needed for these past two years.

""I'm afraid not dear. We can't enter fear with anything on earth. Where only allowed to watch over you" Ellen's voice came once again.

Before Scarlett could answer she head something, something calling her name more like yelling her name.

"KATIE SCARLETT O'HARA! GET IN HER YOU HAVE CHORES DO!" yelled India form the front door.

Scarlett looked up with a gasp as her eyes looked back at her stepmother.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME GIRL. GET IN HERE NOW! BEFORE I DRAG YOU IN!" threatened India for the last time.

Scarlett began to get to her feet when something jerked her to them.

"You never lesson do you" India said with cockiness.

"But stepmother I was just-"began Scarlett with fear.

"But stepmother I was just" mimicked India. "What? Hoping your dear and loving parents would help you? There dead they can't help you".

Tears of neglect, pain and sorrow pored down Scarlett's china face and onto the hard,cold ground.

"Now get your butt in that house and do your chores. Me and my daughters want are breakfast" India said pointing at the house.

Scarlett walked to the house as she wiped her last tears away.

**A look from heaven**

"Why did you marry her?" Ellen asked looking at her husband. She really wanted to know the answer too this particular question.

"When you died I knew that Katie Scarlett needed someone to look after while I was away. I wasn't going to put that on Mammy's shoulders." Gerald answered his wife still looking down on his daughter. "So I married India. Plus she had two daughters that Scarlett could play with. India always showed that she loved Scarlett".

"Well India doesn't now. She's made a servant out of are poor daughter" Ellen said as if she was going to cry. It was very heard to watch her only daughter being treated the way she was.

"I'm sorry if only I would have known this was going to happen" Gerald said conferring his wife. As he conferred his wife he began to think if there was sigh all these years ago.

His mind wondered back to the river. Right before they got home Scarlett was trying to tell him something. But when they got home she got scared as her new family came out. That's when it all started. When he was at the Wilkes Scarlett was threatened not to say anything. That's why she didn't say anything. It was all his fault that this had happened. If only he would have taken Katie Scarlett with him to Twelve Oaks. Then none of this would have happened.

"Oh my lord what have I done" Gerald said allowed.

**A/N**: I know before you say anythings it was a short chapter I know. But don't worry the next one's should be longer I worked on this whole story while I was going and coming to South Carilina a few weeks ago on vacation.

**Sneak Peek**

"Why doesn't Scarlett ever come out with us?" Frank Kennedy asked looking up at the window on the seconded floor.

"Oh she's not allowed to" Suellen said taking his hand.

"She's are servant. Ever since her Pa died two years ago India just put her to work. "Come on lets go pick on her" Carren said taking Bert's hand.

"Hay you missed a spot" Suellen said pointing to a finger print on the nicely clean window.

"You put it there" Scarlett said glaring at Suellen.

"Come on girls stop being mean" Bert and Frank said looking at there girls.

"Don't be silly Scarlett doesn't mind. Do you Scarlett" Carreen said looking at Scarlett with a laugh.

"If you will excuse me I have other things to do" Scarlett said pushing past them.

"Um where are you going?" Suellen asked stepping in front of Scarlett.

"I just said I had other stuff to do" Scarlett said.

"Are mother wants you" Carreen said clearing her throat.

Scarlett went into the kitchen. "You wanted to see me" Scarlett said stepping into the kitchen. The next thing Scarlett knew she was smacked across the face.

**A/N**: Sorry its a short sneak peek but I don't want to give the chapter away:)


	11. Chapter 9:?

Chapter 9: ?

While Scarlett did her chores India stood over her. Watching to make sure Scarlett did them and did them right.

"Can I stop scrubbing the floors? I've done them 3 times already" Scarlett asked looking up at India. Who had eyes like a hawk?

"What! How dare you ask me if you can stop doing your chores" India said getting in Scarlett's face.

"I'm sorry stepmother I just thought that maybe-" Scarlett started with fear growing in her voice.

"WHAT!? thought what?" India asked with her hand on her hips.

"I thought...that since I was done with the floors already that I could stop for the day" Scarlett finished ringing out the cloth.

"I can't believe you would even think about asking me that question. Which by now you should no the answer to. I won't say it again" India said with a mean evil glar in her eyes.

Scarlett sighed heavly and went back to her work. Scarlett was almost done for the fourth time when India knocked over a bucket full of mud. Causing it to get all over Scarlett and the nice clean floor.

"You did that on purpose!" Scarlett yelled at India as she threw down the cloth and got to her feet. She didn't care if she got in trouble for this she was fed up with it all.

"Aw I'm sorry did I mess up your nice clean floor? Good now do them again" India said walking back and forth like a sergeant in the army.

Scarlett didn't try arguing anymore it got her know where Exsepte for a smack across the face. She did not want that all she wanted was to be loved. Scarlett could hear the laughter of her stepsisters and there boues. If only she could be out there as well. Scarlett just sight and did her work once again.

* * *

"I intend to find her" Rhett said downing his drink of hard liquor.

"Do you know where to start?" Belle Watilng asked looking at him.

"Um well know but I found this locket" Rhett said taking it from his pocket. "But I can't get it opened. It requires a key".

"Keep trying you'll get it" Belle smiled as she left.

Rhett shook his head and looked at the lovely design on the silver locket. As he continued looking at the locket the young lady came to his mind. She was just so beautiful that he couldn't forget her.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go and look for that girl. But first I have to get permission to do so" Rhett said putting the locket back in his pocket.

* * *

"Why doesn't Scarlett ever come out with us?" Frank Kennedy asked looking up at the window on the seconded floor.

"Oh she's not allowed to" Suellen said taking his hand.

"She's are servant. Ever since her Pa died two years ago India just put her to work. Come on lets go pick on her" Carren said taking Bert's hand.

"Hay you missed a spot" Suellen said pointing to a finger print on the nicely clean window.

"You put it there" Scarlett said glaring at Suellen with hate in her dark green eyes. Which in turn made them look black.

"Come on girls stop being mean" Bert and Frank said looking at there girls.

"Don't be silly Scarlett doesn't mind. Do you Scarlett" Carreen said looking at Scarlett with a laugh.

"If you will excuse me I have other things to do" Scarlett said pushing past them.

"Um where are you going?" Suellen asked stepping in front of Scarlett.

"I just said I had other stuff to do" Scarlett said. "Now get out of my way. Unlike you I have work to do".

"Are mother wants you" Carreen said clearing her throat.

Scarlett went into the kitchen. "You wanted to see me" Scarlett said stepping into the kitchen. The next thing Scarlett knew she was smacked across the face.

"You stupid full you know your not allowed to let people in the house" India yelled. As rage began to fill her face.

"I didn't they just came in with Suellen and Carreen I swear" Scarlett said filling her check it was very warm.

"What ever get out of my site I'm sick of looking at you" India said with a flick of her rist.

Scarlett ran past her stepmother as the sting of her check got worse. It was so bad that tears of pain came to Scarlett's. Before she was fully out of the room the tears began to fall and Scarlett began to cry out in sobs. But India didn't seem to care she had her own things to worry about. Which was nothing. She never cared for Scarlett not even when her pa was alive.

* * *

"Dr. Meade I was wondering if I cold go to ever Atlanta home to try and find the owner of this locket?" Rhett asked showing Dr. Meade the locket.

Dr. Meade got out his glasses and began looking at the lovely locket. "Hm seems very old but almost new. I don't seem why not".

"Thank you Dr. Meade "Rhett said with happiness. This just made his day by a long shot.

"Tell me when do you plan on doing this?" Dr. Meade asked putting his glasses back in his coat pocket.

"Next Tuesday if that's alright with you" Rhett answered putting the locket back in his pocket as well.

'Fine with me I will post things over town about this" Dr. Meade said nodding his head.

Rhett left a very happy man. He was going to find this girl know mater what it took.

**A/N**: I know a short chapter. I put the wrong chapter up so I had to take the other one off. Please reveiw thanks:)

**Sneak Peek**

"Rhett Butler found some locket and wants to find the owner of it" Suellen said with excitement. "Along with that he's going to make her his wife!" as she refrained herself from jumping up and down. It was an unlady like of her to do.

Scarlett couldn't believe it Rhett had found her locket and not only that he wanted to marry her! At least now she knew it was safe.

"He's coming here" Scarlett said happily. Then left for the bakery with a smiling face.

"What was she so happy about?" Carreen asked Suellen as they worked on there needle point.

"Who knows and who cares" Suellen said snotty looking at Scarlett as she left for the bakery. What did she mean by he's coming here? Scarlett knew something and Suellen wanted to know what it was.


	12. Chapter 10:He's coming here!

Chapter 10: He's coming here!

"Scarlett!" yelled a shrill mean voice of her step family. From somewhere on the large Tara Plantation.

It rang in Scarlett's ears as she picked the cotton for the month. There where over 150 rows of cotton that had to be picked. Had to be picked indeade Scarlett had to have it picked by noon or Scarlett could get in trouble. Scarlett was halfway through the cotton when the shrill, mean, cold voice came again.

"Scarlett where in the hell are you! You'd think she would come on the first call" one of her step family members said for the last time. The next few moments Scarlett came to the mean voice.

Scarlett couldn't tell who it was all she heard was there a shrill holler. "Great balls of fire what now? You would think they could do something themselves for a change. But no I have to do everything all the time" Scarlett said picking up the bucket of cotton. Which weighed over 20 pounds. But that was just one bucket there where still three other buckets. Out there in the hot, hummed sun.

"There you are how many times do we have to call for you?" Suellen asked with a snappy voice. Some body got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

So that's who she heard Scarlett always new that Suellen had an unpleasant voice. "I'm sorry I was outside. Maybe that's something you should try sometime" she said with a smirk."Oh wait you might melt!".

Suellen gasped then yelled "MOTHER SCARLETT'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" crossing her arms like a child would after the child didn't get what it wanted. "You're just the bitch from hell" as she got in Scarlett's face.

"No I'm sure that's you" Scarlett said fighting right back. She wasn't going to let Suellen win this one. Not this time, this time she was going to win.

"Stop it!"India said going over to her daughter and stepdaughter. "Scarlett go down to the the bakery and get a dozen pastries" India said not paying any action to her angry daughter.

"Why what's this Tuesday?" asked Scarlett as she looked at her step family for an answer.

But India just ignored her and went back to her business. Which was doing noting like normal.

"I can't believe you don't know what Tuesday is" Carreen said with disuse. "You must really be out of the circle" with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to talk to anyone hardly" Scarlett said arching an eyebrow.

"Rhett Butler found some locket and wants to find the owner of it" Suellen said with excitement. "Along with that he's going to make her his wife!" as she refrained herself from jumping up and down. It was an unlady like of her to do.

Scarlett couldn't believe it Rhett had found her locket and not only that he wanted to marry her! At least now she knew it was safe.

"He's coming here" Scarlett said happily. Then left for the bakery with a smiling face.

"What was she so happy about?" Carreen asked Suellen as they worked on there needle point.

"Who knows and who cares" Suellen said snotty looking at Scarlett as she left for the bakery. What did she mean by he's coming here? Scarlett knew something and Suellen wanted to know what it was.

Scarlett was so happy that she wasn't paying any action to where she was going. When she brushed against someone's shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss I wasn't watching-"Rhett started as he looked towards Scarlett. "Why Scarlett O'Hara haven't seen you for a while".

"I know it's been a while" Scarlett said with a small giggle as her face began to grow hot. Hot and red like a strawberry. She was sure Rhett could tell.

"I missed you at the bazaar the other night" Rhett said taking Scarlett's hand. "I was looking forward to dancing with you my dear."

Scarlett could have just melted by the touch of his hand. But as she began to lose herself she realized something. Right at this very moment she could tell Rhett it was she. But Scarlett didn't instead she bit her tong.

"I'm sorry I just…I just had things that just had to be done" Scarlett said blocking out the erg to tell him. She could fill her heart break when she held back the erg. Right now she could be walking away Mrs. Scarlett Bulter. But no she held it back.

"Maybe some other time then" Rhett said with a smile. "Goodbye" tipping his hat to Scarlett.

After watching him walk down the road. Scarlett went running home with the pastries.

* * *

"Melanie, Melanie!" Scarlett said with excitement going up to the Twelve Oak Plantation.

"What is it Scarlett?" Melanie as she sat on the porch with her book in hand.

"I…I talked to him" Scarlett said catching her breath as she sat down. Still full of excitement and joy.

"So did you tell him it was you?" Melanie asked with excitement just as her best friend. As Melanie waited for the answer she prayed that Scarlett told him. Oh how she hoped she did.

"No I was going to but I held it back" Scarlett said looking at the ground. She felt so bad for not telling him but what would she say? I'm the one you've been looking for. By the way I'm a slave at Tara I don't own it? No way was she going to say that.

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara you need to tell him before it's too late. Tuesday he's looking for you. Tell him then or it will be to late" Melanie said stopping her foot. Melanie must really be mad at her for calling her Katie Scarlett O'Hara. No one ever called her that except her Pa.

Scarlett knew she had to tell him but what would he think? She kept asking her that question until her head hurt.

"I'm getting noshes" Scarlett said putting her hands to her face. This was just to much. In the mater of days Rhett would be at her house. Would she tell him then? Would things go wrong? Would she be stuck with her step family for the rest of her life? These and many more questions began to race through Scarlett's mind.

**A/N**: Sorry its taken me a while to update I've been working on my other stories. Before you can say it I no it's a short chapter. I didn't want to give you any of the next chapter. But there will be a small sneak peek. What do u think of this chapter? Review please:)

**Sneak Peek**

Everyone in Atlanta was so existed for this day. For the past few days people talked and talked about this girl and the locket. Scarlett couldn't believe it they where talking about her. But no one knew it but her, Melanie and Ashley and no one else.

"I can't believe he's coming here today!" Suellen said jumping up and down she knew it wasn't very lady like but she couldn't help it.

"Why do you care you already have a beau" Scarlett said cleaning up breakfast. That was one thing Scarlett couldn't stand about Suellen. Was that know matter how great a man Frank was she still wanted better.

"Your just joules that I have a beau and you don't" Suellen said sticking her tong out at Scarlett. That was one thing that she did have that Scarlett didn't.

Scarlett never seemed to care. She was to busy for a beau anyway...with all the house work and all. She didn't possibly have time for such a thing as that.

A/N :Sorry its a short sneak peek. I can't give you the full chapter now can I. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 11:Telling of the truth

Chapter 11: Telling of the truth

**Warning!**: This chapter is really sad. If I where you I would get your tissues and handkerchiefs ready.

**That fallowing Tuesday…**

The day was a very bright and sunny one. The sun beat down on the very busy town of Atlanta. As many people came and went out of the small but busy stores. While the smell of spring filled the Atlanta air. It was the first day of spring as a matter of fact. Everyone in Atlanta was so excited for this day. People came from all over just to see if their key fit into this locket people talked about. People from Florida, North Carolina and South Carolina came as well. Well over 4,000 people filled the dusty and dirty roads. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen.

For the past few days people talked and talked about this lovely girl and the stunning locket. That's all they seemed to care and talked about. Not even the news of war could disrupt the talk of the locket and the girl Rhett was to marry. Many questions came through the streets and homes. What was she like? What did she look like? These and many more questions flooded the many streets of Atlanta. Scarlett couldn't believe that they were talking about her. No one knew but her, Melanie and Ashley. But Rhett would know soon enough and they would live happily ever after.

They would live in a big house fit for a princess like the ones in the fairy tales she loved to read when she was younger.(**A/N**: I know what your thinking Scarlett likes fairy tales? Yes she does. Anyway where was I oh yes) Scarlett would have everything her heart desired. From the best home, a wonderful husband, and children to go with the dream. Oh how she couldn't wait till this afternoon it would be a fairy tale come true.

But first Scarlett had to tell Rhett it was her to make this dream come true. Today would be the day, the day she would tell him it was she and they would ride off into the sunset. If she didn't tell him then she would regret it for the rest of her life. But little did Scarlett no that it was to be a tragic afternoon.

* * *

"I can't believe he's coming here today!" Suellen said jumping up and down. She knew it wasn't very lady like but she couldn't help it. Truth be told she really didn't care right at this moment. All she cared about was the locket. Hoping that one of the many keys that they had would fit into the lock.

Scarlett just looked at Suellen shaking her head as her eyes got wide. This was just to embracing to watch. After all it was her who would win Rhett in the end. Not her spoiled brat, good for nothing stepsisters. But all Scarlett could do for right now was watch with lessening ears. Not that she wanted to do that either but what other choice did she have? Tell Suellen right there that it was her at the Bazaar that night and that it was her who the locket belong to? Fiddle Dee Dee what was Scarlett thinking. She would never do that. That was one of the last things she wanted to do.

"Why do you care? You already have a beau" Scarlett said cleaning up all the breakfast bowls and plates. That was one of the things Scarlett couldn't stand about Suellen. No matter how great a man Frank was, she still wanted better. If Scarlett was her sister she would be glad for what she had.

All Scarlett had was the old, torn, wore out dress on her back and her chores she had to do each day. How she wanted to be loved by someone and to be taken care of. Just like she had always wanted since her Pa had died. But for the past two years it was shame,torment and misery.

"Your just jealous that I have a beau and you don't" Suellen said sticking her tong out at Scarlett. That was one thing Scarlett desperately wanted that her stepsister did have. A nice beau.

But Scarlett never showed that she wanted one. She was to busy for a beau anyway...with all the house work and all. She didn't possibly have time for such a thing as that. But deep down she really did care about such things.

"Oh please I could get a better beau then what you have any day" Scarlett said sticking her tong out as well. Suellen was right she didn't have time for a beau. But she could day dream about her beau. And that person was Rhett. Scarlett sighed on the inside when she thought of him. The butterflies were always there when she closed her eyes and imagined his face, and how she missed him. She wished he was there at that very moment. To take her in his strong arms and protect her from her evil step family. Be like the knight in shining armor her prince charming like she had always dreamed of. But Scarlett never told anyone that. That was her own personal secret she wouldn't tell anyone. Not until that day came when she would find him. Which as a matter of fact would be today if she where lucky enough.

As Scarlett thought of Rhett she could fill his arms around her like they had been at the Bazaar a few days ago dancing in the moon light. He held her so close she could hardly breathe. His touch was so just magical she didn't want that night to ever end. It was like when ever she was with him all her problems and sorrows disappeared. But where where is arms now? To keep her safe and sound to protect her from any harm. Or when they kissed for the first time at the Barbecue on that faithful warm and lovely June day. His lips brushing up against hers so gently. His arms wrapped around her as they shared that very short but memorable moment. It was like it was all a dream but it wasn't, it was all so real. All Scarlett had to do was make this dream of hers real by telling him. Yes that's what she was going to do tell him. Tell him when he got over to there house. No matter how scared she was she was going to tell him.

"I don't see how. You do chores all day working in the cinders and standing over a hot, humid stove. Making use breakfast, lunch and diner. How could you possibly have time for a beau" Suellen said with a laugh. She found this very funny. After all she was the spoiled daughter Scarlett wished she could be. "After all I'm the spoiled daughter only you can dream about."

Scarlett didn't say a word she just looked at the ground with a sad expression appearing on her lovely face. She could fill the warmth of tears filling her eyes. Tears of anger and sadness seeping to the side of her eyes. Before they had a chance to fall India came in.

"Will you two stop? This Rhett Butler will be here any moment. Scarlett get everything ready" India said stepping in the middle of them. Before they had yet another cat fight like they often did.

Scarlett walked past them and went into the kitchen to get everything ready. As soon as she was alone she let the tears poor from her lovely eyes and fall onto the wood floor. She put her hand over her mouth to hide the sobs that came moments later. How much longer did she have to deal with this life she lead?

* * *

With in the matter of five minuets Rhett Butler was at the O'Hara home. He had already been to half of Atlanta already. He was beginning to get very discouraged. Would he ever find the owner of this locket and his love?

"Come on in Captain Butler" India said stepping away from the door. "Its such an honor to have you in are home."

"Thank you Ma'ma" Rhett said taking his hat off as he stepped inside. "I'm sure you've heard why I'm here" looking at India.

"Yes we have and my daughters are very existed about it" India said with a laugh.

"Mr. Butler do you remember use from the other night?" Suellen asked looking at Rhett. "We where the ones that you where talking to when you spotted that girl" Suellen made a disgusting face as she thought of that girl.

Rhett just looked at Suellen with his eye brows raised. He didn't recall talking to these young lady's. But then again it had been a long night. So maybe he had he just couldn't recall it. "Well then if you lady's have keys to get this open" Rhett said taking out the lovely locket showing it as it hung by the fragile sliver chain. As the sun shown though the window it began to reflect off the lovely locket. Making the locket look more lovely and elegant.

"THAT'S OURS!" yelled the girls taking out there keys. Suellen and Carreen tired all the keys that where in the entire house. But none fit. The girls through down the last of the keys with anger. India looked sharply at them telling them to behave themselves.

Scarlett came into the room placing the try down. When she finally looked up she seen Rhett holding her precious locket. Her heart began to beat wildly like it had when she was at the barbecue. But this time it was much faster and her hands began to shake and sweat some from the excitement. She looked at Rhett for a long moment.

"Are these the only keys in the house?" Rhett asked looking at India and her daughters. Not yet looking at Scarlett who at the time just stood there motionless.

"Yes we are so sorry that we don't have anymore" India said answering Rhett. Not paying any action to Scarlett. Who by now was froze in her spot. Scared to speak or to do anything at this moment.

This was Scarlett's chance. It was now or never.

"That's mine" Scarlett said as she finally found her voice. She couldn't believe it. Now was her chance to get her locket back...and the man of her dreams.

"Do you have a key to it?" Rhett asked stepping up to her with a smile.

"Yes...yes I do" Scarlett stuttered pulling a small silver key out of her old dress pocket as she handed it to Rhett. She held her breath afraid that if she breathed it would end up being a dream. He would disappear from her.

Rhett put the key into the lock and..."click" it fit just perfectly. "It is you" Rhett said taking her hands in his pulling her closer just like he had at the Bazaar and Barbecue.

"Yes it is. You would have known if you would have just read the back" Scarlett said with a smile showing her dimples. This was the moment Scarlett had been dreaming about for many years. Finding the man of her dreams.

Rhett turned the locket over and saw that there was something in scripted on it. "To our lovely daughter Katie Scarlett. You are the key to our hearts. Love mother and pa. So that explains the key" Rhett said with surprise. He felt so stupid that he never saw that on the back. But then again he didn't think about it.

"Yes" Scarlett said with a laugh."I thought you would have looked on the back Rhett. Of all people" She found this funny. She thought for sure he would have looked on the back of the locket. As Rhett held her hands holding her close as he looked into her lovely green eyes a voice came.

"Has she told you who she really is?" India asked in a cold mean chill voice.

"No don't" Scarlett said with fear looking at her stepmother. What she was fearing the most was about to happen. She was going to lose her soul all thanks to her step family.

"Here it comes" Suellen said with a smirk going across her lips. She was going to be very pleased with herself as she watched the sence that was happening.

"What are they talking about?" Rhett asked looking at Scarlett who had tears brimming on the edges of her eyes.

Scarlett was so scared to say anything. Her fairy tale happily ever after was ending before it even started. Her body began to shake some from the tears and fear that where coming.

"She's not who you think she is Captain Butler. She is a servant here at Tara" India said with please as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She's not this Southern Bell that she lead you to think she is. She gets up at the crack of dawn and works from sun up to sun down."

"You're a servant!" Rhett said with anger. He turned over Scarlett's hands to find dirt, marks, sores, calluses and cuts. "You've been working like a field hand!" he finished throwing her hands down with anger. "You lied to me Scarlett O'Hara. I trusted you... I loved you."

Scarlett's heart crumbled when she heard those words. Rhett had loved her and she had lost it by not telling him the truth. She was to blame for this whole thing. "Please Rhett I can explain" Scarlett cried grabbing his jacket and cleaning on hoping she could get though to him. Scarlett began to plead and plead as she hung to his jacket not wanting to let go. She just couldn't believe this. She didn't want to at all. "Rhett let me tell you what happened. Please oh please let me tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you but I was scared you'd...you'd do this" Scarlett cried still hanging on with a death grip as tears staining her beautiful face.

"It's Mr. Butler to you miss. I think where done here" Rhett said with anger as he pulled away from Scarlett leaving her with her face in her hands sobbing with out any intent of stopping.

"No Rhett please come back" cried Scarlett sinking to her knees where he had stood. But he didn't come back he just rode off in his buggy.

"You went to the Bazaar!? You told us you didn't!" yelled India. "You're a liar you didn't even tell Captain Butler who you where" as they stood over Scarlett. "You don't deserve him at all"

"You'll be talked about and not in a good way Scarlett" Carreen said with disuse.

"RHETT PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE" begged Scarlett as she sobbed harder. She stood up and ran out the door chasing the buggy down the dusty road. She tripped and fell to her knees watching him ride off into the distance. She just sat there listening to nothing but the sound of her shaky breathing. Desperately hoping she would hear the sound of the buggy making its way back to her caring the one person she wanted to spend eternity with. But still nothing. Just the sound of the wind. Rhett was gone, Gone With The Wind.

* * *

"I can't believe she lied to me" Rhett said clutching the locket. "Taking me for a fool is what she did" as he through the locket down on a near by table with force. Now every time he looked at the locket he got the since of betrayal. How could Scarlett do this to him? They where meant to be together for the rest of there life's.

Belle couldn't believe what she had just heard. Rhett loved Scarlett and now he was turning her away. Just for one mistake that had happened. "Maybe she wanted to tell you but she was sacred or couldn't" Belle said "You know you're lucky you found her" looking over at Rhett who was trying to drown his sorrows in a big strong drink.

"I suppose you're right belle about finding her. I know I lost my temper. Its just the fact that she lied to me. I just can't see Scarlett doing that" Rhett said sitting in his chair. Still madder then a fire cracker. "I don't care if I ever see her ever again" throwing his glass into the fireplace.

She wasn't the person he thought she was. He thought of her as his princess, his missing peace in his life. Not this lier, servant who didn't care a dame about what happened. That's what had happened Scarlett had stopped caring for him.

**A/N**: Poor Scarlett:( I no you wanted them to be together. But who's to say they will? Will Scarlett ever get Rhett to understand? Or will they be torn apart because of one little lie? I will update when I get some reviews. Sorry I was going to update yesterday on my birthday but the site was down. I turned 19:) I would give you guys a sneak peek but the chapters not very long and I don't want to give you the whole chapter lol. But if and when I do get the chapter longer I will send who ever reviews a sneak peek of the chapter. But only if you review so with out any further a do press that review button lol:)


	14. Chapter 12:He's not coming back

Chapter 13: He's not coming back

Scarlett stayed in that same spot for hours upon hours. Cold, numb, wet and rejected Scarlett refused to move. Thinking that if she stayed there long enough Rhett would come back to her. Take her in his arms and tell her that he was right that and that no harm would come to her. Nothing he would never come back just like he had told her. Life just wasn't worth living anymore. No Scarlett wouldn't think about that now if she did she would go crazy. She would think about that tomorrow. Scarlett could fill something began pulling on her heart. It was the pull of defeat Scarlett had lost and there was nothing she could do about it.

At the thought of defeat more tears pored down Scarlett's lovely face. But she just couldn't help it. With Rhett he kept her going. Thinking of him kept her mind off of the horrid life she led. But now what was there? Nothing, nothing what so ever. Rhett was gone never to return to her ever again. She would die alone and would never see her knight in shining armor ever again.

"Scarlett!!!" said a voice Scarlett knew very well. Scarlett looked up to find Melanie and Ashley standing there.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Ashley asked with a yell. This just didn't make any sense why was his best friend out here in the poring rain. She could get very very sick.

"He's not coming back. He's gone and he's not coming back" cried Scarlett not answering Ashley's question. That's all she could say at the moment nothing else.

"Come on lets get you somewhere dry" Melanie said putting a blanket around Scarlett's shaking shoulders. They took Scarlett inside and put her in the guest bedroom.

"Ashley please go get Dr. Meade" Melanie said getting a dry dress. "and hurry"

Ashley left and ran to find the doctor. He hoped he was home and not at the local saloon getting drunk.

"Everything's going to be fine Scarlett" Melanie said helping Scarlett change into the dry dress.

"He's gone Melanie he's gone and he's not coming back" was all that Scarlett could say. She was shivering like a scared little puppy.

"Yes he will" Melanie said fixing Scarlett's hair. She was very worried for her best friend. "you're just imagining things Scarlett he'll come back"

"No he won't you should have heard what he told me" Scarlett said with a cough as a single tear rolled down her check.

"What is going on in here?" India asked stepping into the guest room with anger appearing on her face. How could Scarlett's friends come in her house and do what ever they pleased.

Melanie didn't know if she could answer India after all she is meaner then hell to Scarlett. Why should she have to answer this evil woman for? Then a thought struck her because it's what ladies do. So Melanie sighed and answered India. Not really wanting to but she did anyway.

"Scarlett was out in the rain saying something about Rhett so Ashley went to go get the doctor" Melanie answered she didn't want Scarlett to do a whole lot of talking. Who knew what India would say or yell at Scarlett if she spoke?

"Oh well keep it down my daughters are trying to sleep" India said storming out of the room.

* * *

As Ashley ran through the streets in the poring rain to Dr. Meade's house. He finally got there with rain dripping from him.

"Dr. Meade I need you to come with me" Ashley said standing on his door step.

"What do you want boy can't you see its eleven thirty at night?" Dr. Meade said with some anger in his voice.

It never occurred to Ashley that it was eleven thirty at night. All he wanted was for his best friend to be safe. "I'm sorry Dr. Meade but Scarlett's very sick and we don't know what's wrong with her. She keeps couching and says she's burning up" Ashley said leaning up against the frame of the door.

No one spoke for a few moments when Ashley spoke again more like pleading this time. "Please Dr. Meade I'm really sorry that I woke you but like I said Scarlett's real sick and right now she could really use a doctor" begging like a small child. He knew he looked foolish but this was one of his best friends they-he was talking about here. He couldn't lose her from some sickness what would he do? What would Melanie do? Her and Scarlett are like sisters.

"Alright Ashley just let me go get dressed and tell my wife" Dr. Meade said going back inside to change and head to Tara.

Ten minuets later Dr. Meade and Ashley where back at Tara as midnight was upon them. Ashley was very tired but he would stay awake for Scarlett and Melanie sake. As they made there way into the room Dr. Meade asked what was wrong.

"What happened?" Dr. Meade asked filling Scarlett's forehead she most definitely had a fever.

"We found her in the poring rain crying. That's all I know I'm not sure if Melly knows anymore" Ashley said answering the doctor. Why didn't he know more? He knew that Melanie knew more he just had a filling she did.

"Scarlett said that he left and that he wasn't coming back" Melanie said telling everything she knew looking at the doctor and Ashley.

"Who?" asked Dr. Meade taking out a stethoscope? He was very confused but he would soon understand everything.

"Rhett Butler" Melanie whispered she didn't want to upset Scarlett she had gone through enough.

"RHETT BUTLER!" Dr. Meade yelled. He most certainly didn't see this coming.

"Shh" Ashley and Melanie said holding up a finger to there mouth's. "You're going to wake her and then she will fall apart all over again".

"If you will please wait out in the hall. I will tell you when you may come back in" Dr. Meade said as he wrote something down.

Melanie and Ashley left the room. As tears ran down Melanie's face was her best friend going to be okay? Or would…no she couldn't think that if she did she could never forgive herself if "it" happened.

"Scarlett I need you to open your eyes for me please" Dr. Meade said lighting a small lamp.

Scarlett opened her tired and red eyes. She didn't know how long she could keep them opened.

"If you would please look into this light" Dr. Meade said turning on the small lamp again.

"AH" Scarlett moaned it was so bright all she wanted to do was to be left alone to die life just wasn't worth living.

"I know its bright but the sooner you do as your told the faster I will find out is wrong" Dr. Meade said taking the lamp away.

"Fine" Scarlett said with a rough, sore cough. It hurt so bad to cough let alone keep her eyes open.

After checking her eyes he looked down her throat. "Say aw" Dr. Meade said.

"Aw. Oh it hurts" Scarlett said with another cough putting her hand to her throat. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"I know it does" Dr. Meade said looking down her throat. It was red like a red balloon and swollen the size of a small peach."Now if you would please look into this lamp again please" holding it up Scarlett's eyes.

Scarlett looked into the small light once again. It burned like fire in her eyes. All Scarlett knew was that her eyes where red from crying.

Dr. Meade put the light down and wrote something down. "You can go back to sleep now Scarlett" putting his things away.

"Thank you" Scarlett said as her tried eyes shut not waking until the next morning….at least for a few moments.

* * *

"What's taking so long? What if…" Melanie couldn't say it, it was to awful.

"Everything's going to be just fine Melly. Scarlett's strong she will get through this" Ashley said taking Melanie in his strong arms.

Moments later Dr. Meade came out with the news.

"How is she?" Ashley asked taking Melanie's hand.

"She has strep throat, a very high fever and is very tired. A lot of rest and warm food drinks and she should be better in a few weeks" Dr. Meade said handing a list of things that should be followed to Ashley.

"Thank god" Melanie said with a sigh as she sank in a near by chair. Her best friend was going to be okay.

"She's asleep right now" Dr. Meade added putting his bag down.

"Did she say anything about Rhett?" Melanie asked a little worried.

"No, no she didn't. I suggest that she not see him for a while. If he's the one who caused this then we don't want it to happen again" Dr. Meade said looking at Melanie and Ashley.

Ashley and Melanie agreed one hundred percent on this they didn't want there best friend to get her heart broken again. They thanked Dr. Meade for all his help.

"Eh!!!" Melanie and Ashley heard something scared.

"Rhett!!!!" it was Scarlett calling out. They ran into the room to find Scarlett yelling in her sleep.

"Scarlett honey wake up your having a nightmare" Melanie said but nothing happened she still screamed.

"RHETT WHERE ARE YOU...I NEED YOU!" screamed Scarlett as she began tossing and turning.

"Scarlett wake up!" Ashley said giving Scarlett a shake.

"What, what happened?" Scarlett asked looking at her friends. She was lost where was she?

"You where having a nightmare and you where yelling for Rhett" Melanie said moving a peace of hair out of Scarlett's face.

"Rhett!" cried Scarlett in the blankets she was so depressed and alone all she wanted was Rhett.

Ashley and Melanie tried everything but nothing could stop Scarlett's crying. The best thing they could do was leave Scarlett and let her cry.

"Rhett!!!!" sobbed Scarlett like a small child.

Melanie and Ashley felt awful for just sitting in the hall not doing anything.

"Where sorry Scarlett but this is for your own good" Ashley said from behind the door.

"This isn't fair. If you two where really my best friends then you would let me out and let me go look for Rhett" Scarlett yelled in a dry, sore thin voice.

But Melanie and Ashley did nothing they just sat there trying to get through to Scarlett. But it was know use it was never going to happen.

**A/N**: Sorry its a short chapter and all. But I'm leaving for college tomorrow so I don't know when I will get to update again. But don't worry I will update when I get the chance to. You can message and keep reminding me to update that way I will remember to update. Again sorry that I won't be updating often the way I would like. What do u think of this chapter? Review:)


	15. Authers Note

A/N: I no people hate authors notes but this one is very important. I'm leaving College in the matter of minuets. Yes I no its five in the morning where I'm at. Anyway I won't get to update as often as I would like but I will try every chance I get. Thanks for understanding.


	16. Chapter 13: New Home

Chapter 13: New home

With in the next two weeks Scarlett was like herself and working... again like normal. But she still had Rhett on her mind. His handsome face, his laugh in her mind. Scarlett could just feel his amazing touch,how safe she felt in his arms as well, As Scarlett thought of Rhett and the man she thought he was. Her mind crept back to the night of the Bazaar...

Rhett held her in his big strong arms that keep her safe. As she laid her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating. With in that heart beat, beat hers as well. Rhett had captured her heart the moment he had laid eyes on her.

Scarlett just sighed heavily and deeply as she thought of thoughts moments in time. It was as if time was standing still and everything could just be a happily ever after. But no this most certainly was no happily ever after. It was a nightmare come to life right in front of Scarlett's eyes. Scarlett tried and tried but no mater how much Scarlett tried there was nothing she could do to get him off of her mind. It was as if the memory of Rhett was stuck in her mind like glue. Scarlett dismissed him from her mind and as best as she could went back to her chores. Which she had a lot of since she was sick for two whole weeks. Scarlett was surprised she got better as quick as she did. With India yelling at her and all to get up and do the chores. Thanks to her friends Scarlett was able to get full recovery from her sickness.

While Scarlett was cleaning the outside windows a man in a big black buggy pulled up in front of the house. The man looked like a man that Scarlett had known for many years. Scarlett's heart stopped for a few moments as fear and a chill filled her body. It was Jonas Wilkerson the O'Hara's old overseer. Scarlett just glard at him as she stopped cleaning the many windows.

"What are you doing here? We paid the taxes on Tara" Scarlett said throwing the old cloth into the bucket of muddy water.

Before Mr. Wilkerson could answer India and her daughters came out. "Scarlett this is-"India started but Scarlett stopped her by finishing out her sentence.

"I know who he is I've none him for years. He was my family's overseer many years ago" Scarlett said with discuses. How could she forget the time when he wanted to buy Tara just because they couldn't pay taxes on Tara? Scarlett just got a chill thinking about it. It was almost as if ice could cling to her heart that's how bad she felt the chill.

"Good then you two will get along nicely" India said with an evil smirk as she glard over at Scarlett.

"What are you talking about? Get along nicely" Scarlett asked with nerves forming in her voice. What was her stepmother talking about? If this was a joke it wasn't funny what ever "it" was.

"You're not my problem anymore. You're now Mr. Wilkerson's problem. I sold you to him for 350 dollars. That will pay the taxes this coming year on Tara" India said with an evil smile going across her evil face. "I figured since we lost money on the Cotton for two weeks why keep you around. When I can just get ridde of you and get twice as much money"

"WHAT NO!" Scarlett yelled as Mr. Wilkerson dragged her to the buggy. Scarlett fought and fought for her freedom. This couldn't be happening is just couldn't be? Why was this happening? Scarlett thought. "Let me go! Help anyone!" Scarlett yelled as she struggled once again to get free.

Ashley and Melanie heard her screaming and came running. They came to a sight of Scarlett trying to get her self free from some man. What was going on here? Melanie and Ashley would soon find out.

"Let go of her" Ashley said trying get Scarlett free, As he fought his way towards Scarlett but it was no use it was to late.

Scarlett was thrown into the buggy with force moments later. Moments later the buggy was driving off.

"NO SACRLETT!!!!!!" yelled Ashley and Melanie but there was nothing they could do.

"Let me go! Help!" Scarlett yelled trying to get out of the buggy but Mr. Wilkerson stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere" he said holding her down with his right arm.

Scarlett began to cry why was this happening to her?

"You're going to love your new home" Mr. Wilkerson with a smile.

"With you?" Scarlett asked with disuse how did she get herself into this? "Why did India do this?"

"You heard her your not her problem anymore. India said she needed money to pay on Tara. Since you where sick for two weeks India lost money on the cotton, so she sold you to me for the money" Mr. Wilkerson answered Scarlett with an evil senior smile.

Scarlet all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach. "Can't I just go live with my friends? I could pay you what India paid you" Scarlett said before she thought where to get the money.

Jonas just laughed "You pay me $350 if you had that money you could have gave it to India for your own freedom. I don't think so".

Scarlett began to cry all over again she didn't think she would ever stop at this point. But Wilkerson didn't seem to care.

"Why didn't I just tell Rhett who I was to begin with? WHY? Then I would be with him and not with this stick in the mud" Scarlett thought. As the tears began to stop but as they came to a stop. They started all over again when they passed Rhett's house.

"Rhett why...WHY" Scarlett sobbed as she put her face in her hands as her eyes turned red.

Fifteen minuets later they arrived to Scarlett's new home.

"Honey I'm home and I brought are new servant" Jonas said dragging Scarlett by the arm.

"About time you married a wife" Scarlett said trying to hide the pain growing in her arm which Jonas had a hold of.

A few moments later Emmie walked out from the kitchen. Scarlett was shocked.

"You married her! The one who killed my mother" Scarlett couldn't believe this, this was happening.

"Watch your mouth Missy you work for us now" Emmie said with a snap of her voice. "We could throw you out then where will you go? It's easy to see that your step family doesn't want you. I mean that's why your stepmother sold you to us".

Scarlett swallowed heard with fear. Would this be worse then with India? Scarlett would soon find out and it wasn't going to be good.

**A/N**: Poor Scarlett! Will Rhett realize his mistake and come back for Scarlett? If so will he find her? I would like to thank all my readers so far thank you very much:) Now with out another word review:)

**Sneak Peek**

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Melanie said as a tear rolled down her rosy checks. What did Scarlett do to deserve this? Nothing absolutely nothing. She was just being a normal plantation's daughter. That was until her Pa got remarried that's when things began to go wrong. Melanie needed to stop thinking about this or she would lose her temper and Ashley had only seen her lose her tempter once long, long ago.

Ashley didn't answer Melanie's question he was trying to think of something anything. If only he could think of something. While Ashley was in the middle of a thought Melanie spoke once again with hope in her voice and eyes.

"What if…what if we could get her back by paying Jonas the money back" she thought this could really work.

**A/N**: Sorry its short I don't want to give it all way you no. Lol don't worry you will get more here in a few days or so:)


	17. Chapter 14:There has to be a way

Chapter 14: There has to be a way

Ashley and Melanie where trying to think of ways to get Scarlett back to them and out of that awful place. But what could they do? If they went to the police they would say that there was nothing they could do. Telling them to go back home and things would be just fine. Yeah right there best friend was sold to one of the most evil man in the south. Jonas Wilkenson who was originally a Yankee who didn't give a dame about other people. When people would hear his name they would shiver in there boots. In there minds he was a cheap, tax raiser, white trash who didn't care what happened to the people who couldn't pay them.

When he first came to Tara to get the taxes Scarlett at the time was only 13. But she knew she had to do this for her Pa. She told Mr. Wilkerson to get off the land and that he wasn't wanted after he was dismissed from being the family's overseer. But he vowed to get Tara for himself some way some how and do what he pleased with it.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Melanie said as a tear rolled down her rosy checks. What did Scarlett do to deserve this? Nothing absolutely nothing. She was just being a normal plantation's daughter. That was until her Pa got remarried that's when things began to go wrong. Melanie needed to stop thinking about this or she would lose her temper and Ashley had only seen her lose her tempter once long, long ago.

Ashley didn't answer Melanie's question he was trying to think of something anything. If only he could think of something. While Ashley was in the middle of a thought Melanie spoke once again with hope in her voice and eyes.

"What if…what if we could get her back by paying Jonas the money back" she thought this could really work.

"Nobody has $350 I don't even have that kind of money" Ashley said looking at Melanie with sadness.

"Rhett has a lot of money suppose he where to give us the $350 we needed" Melanie said with wide eyes.

"Melly bit your toung I would never ask him not what he put Scarlett through" Ashley said with anger filling his normal calm voice.

"But Ashley Its are only hope. If we don't get that money then Scarlett could be stuck there forever" Melanie said as more tears fell. Ashley took Melanie in his arms telling her everything was going to be fine.

"Don't worry Melly everything's going to be fine you will see. You're just tried and scared from the day's advents" Ashley said trying to keep the fear and worry from his own voice. He didn't want to scar Melanie more then she already was. He felt at fault for letting this happen. If only he would have save Scarlett when he had the chance.

* * *

Scarlett's new home was far worse then when she was with India. In fact it was so much worse that she began to miss her old life at Tara. That's saying a lot considering she was treated bad there as well. Scarlett couldn't help but think of everyone she missed it was like she never existed at Tara. Scarlett hadn't heard from Melanie or Ashley. Had they given up on her or did they not care? That wasn't possible Melanie and Ashley where the best friends anyone could have. If one of them needed something then the other two where always there for there friend. As Scarlett thought of her friends and people she missed terribly a voice came bring her back to the present.

"Scarlett where's my liquor?" Jonas yelled as he sat at the diner table with Emmy by his side.

Scarlett came in with the liquor and sat it down on the table. "Drink it! You wanted it" Scarlett said looking Jonas in the eyes.

Jonas wasn't going to take her shit. As he pored a glass of liquor he threw it in her face.

"Talk to me like that again and you'll get worse" Got it?" he said slamming the glass down causing it to shatter into a million little peaces.

"Yes sir I…I understand" Scarlett said picking up the plates and the broken cup. While Emmy laughed at her. How much she hated this woman she was the reason her mother was dead. "You want some of this to?" Scarlett asked getting in Emmy's face.

"That's it you've pushed your limits" Jonas said standing up slamming his fist on the table. "I got these in case you did this" he pulled out chains and locks.

Scarlett couldn't say a word. She finally found her voice. "You are an evil man. Not even India would have done this". Scarlett knew her stepmother was a snake but she knew her stepmother wouldn't do anything like this at least she hoped not.

"It was India who told me I could use these" Jonas said unlocking the heavy, iron locks

Before Scarlett could run or do anything two big black man grabbed her. There grip hurt Scarlett so bad that she could fill the bruses forming and her blood stopping in her arms. If Scarlett thought the grip of the man hurt when the chains where added they felt like a hundred ponds each.

More then likely the chains would never come off until the day she died. Now Scarlett knew what it was truly like to be a slave. She many never see her Tara again or Ashley or Melanie and the person she wanted the most Rhett. She would never see his smile, dark amazing eyes, perfect mustache or hear his warm voice ever again. Last thing she remembered Rhett told her that he was going back to Charleston because of her.

At that thought of this Scarlett began to fill tears filling her now green sad eyes. Along with grief filling her heart. It was like there where chans on her heart as well. Before she could stop the tears they came big, round drops.

"Stop that crying" Jonas commanded glaring at Scarlett. He hated Scarlett so much ever since she was 13. Just because she told him to get off there land all those years ago.

Scarlett by now was a reck. Her lovely china face was swollen, red, red from the tears that where not going to stop anytime soon.

"Jonas be nice for once. Scarlett just lost her Tara and the love of her life" Emmy said looking at Scarlett with a nice smile.

Scarlett wiped her eyes and went and got the tea. For the first time since she came here some was nice to her. As Scarlett was coming in with the eat she heard Jonas mean shrill, evil voice.

"Emmy why did you do that?" Scarlett could tell he was pist off about the way Emmy just spoke to her.

"Because when I was about seven I had lost both my parents so I know what its like" Emmy said sticking up for Scarlett. But this would be the first and last time.

Scarlett walked in halfway threw the conversation.

"About time you get in here. I've been dying of thirst" Jonas said with announce as Scarlett pored the tea.

Emmy didn't look over she just sat there with a scowl upon her lovely face. What was happening? Emmy was so nice to her moments ago. Scarlett thought as she pored Emmys tea. Scarlett just dismissed the thought it really wasn't any of her business.

"Yuck! This is down right awful" Jonas said spitting the tea out then knocked all the cups and pot over causing them to break when they met the floor.

Great now she would have to clean all this up what joy. Scarlett was some what lost about the tea.

"Was there something wrong with the tea?" Scarlett asked already knowing the answer. But maybe this time it would be different.

"Yes its just down right awful. Don't you know how to make tea?" Jonas asked wiping his mouth free from the tea.

"Well it was my mothers Irish tea recipe" Scarlett said telling the truth about the tea.

"Well its awful! I can't believe you're family liked it" Jonas said fighting he wasn't going to let this girl telling him and instated of him telling her.

"Stop it you Yankee all you are is just a bunch of white trash!" Scarlett yelled with rage as her china face began to turn a scarlet red." You and your two face wife!" she was so mad that when her muscles would bulge it would hurt where the chains where. Scarlett thought for sure they where cutting off her circulation.

But Scarlett didn't care if she where to die. She was on her death bed two weeks ago why could of she just died then? If she where to die then she would be in a better place with her parents and brother.

Jonas rose knocking his chair over with rage. "I may be a Yankee but at least I have a home and a wife. You don't have either. No home, friends or love oh wait…there was Rhett Butler but then he found out who you really where. Then he left you for someone else" Jonas said spitting while he talked causing the spit to go on Scarlett.

Scarlett didn't pay any extension to the spit on her face she was thinking about what he just said. Scarlett's eyes got wide what was he talking about he left me for someone else? "What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked with fear filling her body as she began to get the shakes of fear.

"It all started the day after he found out who you where" Jonas started clearing his throat. "When he got back to South Carolina he found a new love Anne. In fact there plain to wed tomorrow at noon" Jonas said with an evil laugh. " Theirs is nothing you can do about it".

Scarlett was so shocked she didn't even notice that she had sank to her knees and began to cry. No! how could this be Rhett found a new love? How could this be? She knew he loved her the day at the barbecue when they kissed for the first time. That life that day and that kiss was gone…gone forever never to be had or to return again.

**A/N:** Aw poor Scarlett, what will happen to her now that Rhett is going to be remarried? Give me some reviews and you will find out. Sorry its taken me forever to update college has been really packing me down and all.


	18. Chapter 15: Letting Go

Chapter 15: Letting Go

Scarlett got to her feet and ran outside as fast as her feet could carry her. Her heart raced as she ran from the house and through big yard.

"GET BACK IN HERE YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Wilkerson yelled out the door as he sat at the table with Emmy.

"No, no this cannot be."Scarlett cried as she stumbled to her knees in the big yard. Her tears fell into the ground with her head buried in the grass. "Why, why?" she asked the freshly cut grass. All that came back was a gust of wind blowing in the trees and grass.

Scarlett looked up to feel many tears going down her face. Her eyes and nose where red from crying. Why did Rhett have to go and do such a thing? Couldn't he tell that she was in love with him so much? She wanted to tell him who she really was, its true she did, but she was afraid he would do something… like this and he had.

"Rhett can you hear me?" Scarlett asked the wide open fields around her. Wide open fields…Scarlett could run away and John or Emmy would never know that was until she was long gone. Yes that's what she would do run away and go somewhere, where she was loved and wanted. Scarlett took n a breath of fresh air and then started running to her freedom, but this freedom wouldn't last for long.

John Wilkerson came running out of his house to get his new servant. "Scarlett you get your butt back in here-"When he saw Scarlett trying to run away. "Police bring her back here!" he yelled as the officers ran after Scarlett. Before he had bought Scarlett he paid some offers to stay on his property to keep her in check and in place. He had heard that Scarlett was known for doing whatever she wished, never listened to what she was told.

Scarlett could hear her name being yelled in the distance but she wasn't going to stop, she was going to be free from her awful life she had. While she was running she tripped over a rock it would seem like, causing her to fall to the ground. Scarlett tried to get back up, but it was no use she was too tired to do anything. She had been running and running, she had become too tired to do anything. She lifted her head, to her surprise she saw the figure of Rhett standing above her with an out stretched arm. He had finally come to her rescue, but when Scarlett reached her hand out to her prince charming his figured disappeared with a gust of the wind. He was no more, he had vanished like the wind just like he had just a few weeks ago.

The police stood above her. "Come on now get up where taking you back to where you belong Scarlett." One officer said jerking Scarlett to her feet then pulled her by the arm back to Mr. Wilkerson.

"Oh you're hurting me." Scarlett yelled as she tried to free her arm from the man's hard grip. "Rhett oh where are you? You where just standing right here."

"You think this hurts missy just wait until Mr. Wilkerson gets a hold of you." the man said griping his grip tighter on Scarlett's arm while he pulled with all his might dragging her back to her prison home. "Whoever you are talking about is not there, no one is there Scarlett!"

It was true this figure that Scarlett thought she saw was no longer there. It was all in her mind. Scarlett didn't know how much more she could take of this tortured life she had been living. The only good thing about her life was the love she had from her pa all those years ago. Of course there was Rhett, but after what had happened a few weeks ago he was no longer with her, in mind or in spirit…so it would seem.

Scarlett struggled with all her might to get free; she just had to get free from this man that had been called upon to take care of Scarlett. "Let me go!" Scarlett's voice came as they got closer and closer to Mr. Wilkerson's. Scarlett's heart beat faster and faster as if it was going to beat from her chest.

"Mr. Wilkerson we found her by the fence in the east pastor." The officer said holding Scarlett with all his might.

"Get in there you spoiled Southern brat!" Wilkerson said pulling Scarlett into that house. "Thank you for finding her. We can never keep a good enough hold on our servants now can we?" he said with a smirk going across his mean gruff, evil face.

Scarlett stood inside the house with fear flowing through her veins. She knew this would be the end for her, she could just feel it. What would he do to her? Not feed her for days? Make her clean the whole house with him or Emmy watching? Or worse…tell India and she would do something to her far worse than Emmy or him.

Mr. Wilkerson slammed the door shut and turned around facing Scarlett. With his face going red, with veins popping out of his neck. His body began to shake from his temper that was coming. Wilkerson was so mad that sweat from his brow ran down his face. "YOU LITTLE BITCH OF A SOUTHERN BRAT. IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGIN I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER DONE THAT…BETTER YET WISH THAT YOU WHERE NEVER BORN!" Wilkerson took Scarlett by her wrist tightened his grip every second, making Scarlett's wrist red and sore.

"Oh you're hurting me let go oh!" Scarlett said out in pain as she yelled out.

"No not until you have learned your lesson." Mr. Wilkerson looking Scarlett in her scared and frightened eyes, "You are going to learn one way or another missy that life isn't always far!"

"Life not being always far, my life has never been far. I've worked my hands to the bone ever since I was seven." Scarlett said as tears began to seep to the surface of her scared green eyes.

"Well then I guess you have learned early in life then haven't you. Well that's life and from now on you're not going anywhere unless I or Emmy tell you to go. Is that clear?" Wilkerson asked, but Scarlett didn't answer she was far too scared to. "I said is that clear? Answer me girl!" He let go of her small red wrist and put his hands down to his side as they made two big fist.

"Yes I understand." Scarlett said as she stumbled to the floor as she walked back but fell over a shoe that lay in the middle of the room.

"Yes who?!" Wilkerson asked as spit fell on Scarlett's face in small slimy spots.

"Yes sir." Scarlett said as fear came through her lips.

"No, it's yes Mr. Wilkerson, get it right girl!' Wilkerson yelled just inches away from Scarlett's beautiful but frightful face. He wasn't going to take this crap from this girl. India might of but not him. He wasn't going to take this from Scarlett not one bit of it was he.

"Yes Mr. Wilkerson." Scarlett finally said after making sure she had it right in her head. When she lived with India and her daughters she never recalled being talked to like this…yes she could many of times what was Scarlett thinking? Of Rhett who else? Scarlett just couldn't help it, all she saw when she shut her eyes was Rhett's handsome face or when she began to think all she thought of was Rhett. Rhett was everywhere she turned, everywhere she looked and she even thought she saw him when she was running from the police that was why she had fallen.

Mr. Wilkerson jerked Scarlett to her feet and dragged her to what seemed to be a very small room with hardly anything in it, a small window was up high to where you couldn't tell if it was night or day. The only other thing that was in this room was a small bed. It wasn't really a bed more like straw and a board underneath it.

Mr. Wilkerson dragged her in the small room, shut and locked the door tight. "What are you doing let me out!" Scarlett yelled from the other side of the door.

"That's where you are staying missy you are not getting out without me saying so." Mr. Wilkerson said with a sneer.

Scarlett pounded on the door with all her might, but it was no use Scarlett was just too weak to do anything. She fell to her knees and began crying. Crying all alone in the dark this was something she often did when she lived with India. One thing she did think about when she was like this was Rhett, but he wasn't worth thinking about anymore he wasn't coming and Scarlett finally excepted the fact that he wasn't coming.


	19. Chapter 16: To the Rescue

Chapter 16: To the Rescue

Rhett sat in the study of his mother's house. Rhett looked into the blazing fire as thoughts began to come to him. Why did he have to be so stubborn for? Because of him Scarlett, was still with that hateful step family of hers. While still in thought his mother came in.

"Rhett, you have to come out of this study." Eleanor said in a sweet loving and carrying voice.

"I can't mother. All I can think about is her." Rhett answered as he looked towards the doorway where his mother stood.

"Then go to her than if you fill this way." Mrs. Butler answered her son as she walked into the dark study.

"I can't I already told her I never wanted to see her again." Rhett answered as he held the silver locket in his hand.

Eleanor did say anything to her son. All she could do was stand there quietly. "Dinner will be ready in a little while." She said as she walked towards the door.

When his mother was gone Rhett thought and thought for ten minuets. After what seemed forever he thought to write her a letter.

_Dear Scarlett; _

_My dear, could you ever forgive me for what I have done to you? For the past few days all I've been able to think about is you. I can't even lay me head down at night without thinking about you. When you get this letter please write back. _

_Rhett Butler _

While he told the servant to mail the letter he hoped and prayed that she would write back.

Meanwhile Scarlett sat in that small room full of grief and sorrow. Her heart just aced for Rhett. While sitting in grief a single tear rolled down her lovely face. She had cried so many times she couldn't keep count anymore. Oh how she felt like a slave. While Scarlett held back the tears the door burst open.

"Scarlett, you're coming with me." Wilkerson answered as he jerked her by the arm and led her out of the room.

"What do you want you Yankee?" Scarlett asked as she was thrown into the kitchen.

"I have some people coming over for dinner." Wilkerson snapped at Scarlett. "So you best be getting busy." He left the room moments later.

Scarlett got down to work. This life wasn't any different then living with India. The only life she wanted was to live with Rhett an to live happily ever after. That wasn't going to happen. Scarlett had lost that chance the moment Rhett left her for the rest of her life.

A few hours later Scarlett had dinner ready and on the table. She stood there while everyone else eat, talk and got drunk.

"This is your new help you were talking to me about in town today." A man asked who sat to the left of Wilkerson. "Isn't she the daughter of the late Gerald O'Hara? He was one of the richest men in the county."

"Yes, she's the one alright." Wilkerson answered as he took a drink of his beer. "Her step family didn't want her anymore. They said she caused them too much trouble."

"Well she is mighty pretty." The man answered as he got drunker by the hour. "Is a bad thing about her father? I heard he spoiled her rotten and none of it was any good for her. I also heard he never paid his taxes on that land there called Tara."

Scarlett looked over at him with a discussing look upon her face. This man was at least forty years old. Why was he picking her the one to say such things to? If he was trying to get somewhere he had better be thinking again. Making remarks about her pa like that she wasn't about to let this man get away with it.

"You sir better keep your remarks to yourself." Scarlett began as she looked over at the man. "My Pa was a good man. He always paid taxes on Tara. Ever since my mother died he was both a mother and a father to me. I always was appreciated what was given to me. I've never been ungrateful for anything!" Scarlett yelled as red filled her face.

"Don't you speck to him like that." Wilkerson turned and faced Scarlett. "If you aren't going to be nice I will have you put back in that room for a few days. Or better yet how would you like to be smacked with that there wipe?" as he pointed to the long leather wipe that hung on a hook.

Scarlett's yes got wide while she swallowed heard. She ran from the room moments later and tears filled her eyes. She flung herself on the coach in the near by sitting room.

"Why must this go on like this? I want out of this so called life. I want to live happily ever after." Scarlett sobbed. So many times Scarlett could recall crying out all her sorrows to her mother when she was younger. As the years wore on it was her pa she cried out all her pain and sorrows. Now after so many years of being alone there was nobody.

"Mother some person just dropped this off." Suellen yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" India asked as she put things away.

"It say's it's for Scarlett." Suellen answered looking at the crisp white sheet of paper.

"It's to bad Scarlett doesn't live here anymore." India answered with an evil smile going a crossed her face. "Just put it in the fireplace."

The letter was thrown into the fireplace, where it would burn without being open. Scarlett would never know what the letter was about. It was what she wanted to hear for the past few weeks and days.

A horse galloped its way into Atlanta. Past tree's homes, businesses, down roads upon roads the horse sped down. The horse stopped as it came a crossed two people.

"Rhett Butler what are you doing here?" Melanie asked as she turned to face the man on the white horse.

"I'm on my way to Tara to get Scarlett." Rhett answered as he looked down at Melanie and Ashley.

"You haven't heard?" Ashley asked as he looked Rhett in the eye.

"Heard what? I haven't been here I've been in Charleston." Rhett answered as he tried t keep his horse calm.

"Scarlett's been sold." Ashley answered as Melanie began to shake with sobs.

"Sold, what do you mean sold?" Rhett asked looking at the two demanding an answer.

"After you left Tara Scarlett was such a mess she chased you out the door and down the path. She sat there for hours upon hours in the pouring rain. She got very sick and couldn't work for a few weeks, so India decided to sell her for the tax money on Tara." Melanie answered as she held a handkerchief up to her eyes.

"To who, I have to know." Rhett answered as anger began to fill his body.

"To Jonas Wilkerson," Ashley answered as he held tightly to Melanie's hand.

Rhett rode off to Jonas Wilkerson's to rescue Scarlett. A little over thirty minuets later Rhett had arrived at Wilkerson's.

"Girl, go see if there's someone outside." Wilkerson said in a drunk voice.

"I have a name you know." Scarlett mumbled under her breath.

Emmie looked over at her with a somewhat glare on her face. "Don't look at me what are you waiting for. Go see whose outside." Emmie snapped as she went back to her book and let a drunken Wilkerson do as he pleased.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and did as she was told. While she opened the door she heard a horse out front. She swung the door open to see…Could this really be happening. Rhett Butler was standing by his white horse waiting for her.

She ran out the door and ran into Rhett's loving and strong arms. She hung onto him as if she would never let him go as long ass she lived. She had been waiting for this moment for weeks upon weeks.

Rhett swung her around with his strong arms. After being mad at himself he had finally found his princess.

Scarlett had to know it was him and not some dream. She looked up into those dark mystery eyes and knew in an instant it was him.

"Rhett, it is you." Scarlett said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes my pet it is me." Rhett said as he rubbed his hand up and down Scarlett's cheek. "I knew from the moment I left you it was the wrong choice."

"Than why did you leave?" Scarlett asked as she searched his face. "I've been miserable without you."

"I needed time to think my dear." Rhett answered his love. "I know you have." While he took her in his arms, Jonas Wilkerson came out.

"What are you doing here?" Wilkerson asked in a drunk voice. He stumbled out the door and up to them.

"I'm here to take Scarlett with me and away from this place." Rhett said as he held Scarlett closer.

"I don't think so I bought her." Wilkerson answered as he held a beer bottle to his mouth.

"I've got money I could pay you." Rhett answered as he dug into his pockets.

"300 dollars than," Wilkerson demanded. "That's how much I paid for her at Tara."

Rhett dug threw his pockets and found the money. "Here's the three hundred dollars." Rhett answered as he threw the money into Wilkerson's hand.

Wilkerson looked at the money and walked back into the house. "I believe this belongs to you my pet." Rhett answered as he pulled out the silver locket that hung by its chain.

"Oh Rhett, you kept it." Scarlett answered as he put it on her.

"Of course I did. You didn't think I wouldn't did you?" Rhett asked making her small hand.

"I knew you would come back." Scarlett answered. "Towards then end however I had my doubts."

"Oh Scarlett, I'm so sorry that I left you. I will never do that again." Rhett answered as he looked down at his love.

Their eyes locket and with in moments their lips met and they shared a kiss. Through the hard work, rough life, that Scarlett had led. She had finally found her southern gentleman just like her Pa had told her all those years ago.

"I love you Rhett," Scarlett answered as she looked up at her love.

"I love you to Scarlett," Rhett answered as they shared another kiss.

As the old saying goes and they lived Happily After.

The End

**A/N:** So what do you think? Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up. I've been working on a new gwtw story: You've Always Had My Heart. If you want you can drop by and read it if you would like. It would be greatly appreciated thanks:) Review!


End file.
